The Writing Wacko's!
by Mr Emerid
Summary: This series was some of my funniest stuff, and I hope you all enjoy it. This series also involved CTF and TenshiMew2, this story introduces the characters.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Writing Wacko's!  
(Introduction)  
  
  
Giselle strolled around Poketech High, waiting for the next class to begin so she could ace it as well. Maybe She could fight Joe for some practice, her Marowak hadn't fought any pokemon for a while now....  
"HEY! VALLEY GIRL! SNAP OUT OF THE COMATOSE AND LOOK AT THE NEWEST SENSATION TO GREET THE POKEMON WORLD!" This sudden mysterious voice startled her, making her drop her books. She turned, seeing someone leaning against a tree and some sort of Pokemon near his feet.  
"What?" She mumbled, picking her books up.  
"You deaf as well as Dumb? Not surprising....." She growled softly, this stranger getting on her nerves already.  
"Who're you? Some second rate Pokemon trainer?" She snarled, getting up.   
"SECOND RATE?? My My! She called us second rate!" With that, the figure made a small leap into the sun, revealing himself. He had brownish black hair covered by a bright orange Hat turned around on his head, Had a silver visor like pair of sunglasses resting just above his eyes, a Bright orange and white striped shirt, baggy black pants, and orange fingerless gloves.  
"I take it back, WHAT are you?" She snickered, looking at his outfit. She looked at the Pokemon, which scurried over to this stranger. It walked on four legs, was lime green, and had a head similar to Charmander, only cuter, also it had an incredibly long, thick tail. It was about the size of a Pikachu but a little longer and was wearing a Pokemon league hat and had big round green eyes.  
"What am I? Say Hello to the one, the only, well.........you can call me......." He put a hand on his hip and grinned hystericly.  
"MR. EMERID!" She barked out a laugh at the name.  
"Mister WHAT?? HAHAHAHHAAHHAH! More like Mr. Sunkist." She sneered.  
"Watch it with the 'tude miss Rude. I came here from Cerulean to layeth the Smackdown on some Trainers 'fore heading to Pewter and back to Cerul' to get some badges Mon ami! And Guess who's lucky contestant NUMERO UNO??" He cackled. She sighed boredly and pulled out a Pokeball.  
"I presume it would be me?"  
"DING DING! YOU ARE CORRECT SAH! One on one mez ami! Choose your Pokemon." Giselle shook her head at this stranger before hurling her Pokeball onto the grass.  
"COME OUT MAROWAK!" Mr. Emerid looked at the Marowak and laughed. He knelt down to the Green lizard Pokemon and rubbed it's head, making it giggle in delight.  
"What say you KooeyKooey? Ready to layeth the Smackdown on El Capitan Giselle?"  
"Koo Koo!" It had an adorabley cute voice, and if Giselle hadn't been so frustrated because of this trainer, she would've ran over to it and hugged it to death.  
"Alrighty then! GO Kick some Boney butt!" Mr. Emerid cried, pointing at the Marowak. KooeyKooey bounded five feet in front of Marowak, still giggling and wearing the hat.  
"Marowak! Start with your Bonemerang!" Giselle ordered.  
"WAK WAK!" Marowak threw it's bone into a spin, sending it hurling at KooeyKooey, whose tail shot out and whacked the bone back at Marowak, who managed to catch it.   
"Good response Me Cutey Cutey Pal! Now go for the Tail Wrap Slam!" Mr. Emerid cried, pointing at the Marowak.   
"KOO-E!" It cried gleefully, snaking it's tail towards Marowak. It seemed to elongate and wrapped itself around Marowak, lifting it clear off the ground then slamming it headfirst into the ground. It repeated to do this Until Marowak managed to wriggle it's way free.  
"Oh Marowak! Don't give up yet! Try your bone club!" Marowak lifted it's bone and tried to smack KooeyKooey with it, who jumped around avoiding the club playfully.  
"What is this?? A Game to it??" Giselle cried, obviously frustrated as KooeyKooey kept avoiding the Club.  
"Lemme explain something about KooeyKooey here Madame Attitude. KooeyKooey Is an Extremely Playful Pokemon, not to mention TWICE as cute as any Button and three times as friendly!" Mr. Emerid explained, watching KooeyKooey with a grin.  
"Enough with the slick dodging KooeyKooey! Use the Tail Sweep, then Seismic Toss and Thwack!" Mr. Emerid cried. KooeyKooey's tail snaked out again, sweeping Marowak off it's feet, then throwing it in the air. It readied it's tail and Smacked it into Giseele, Who caught the Battered Pokemon in it's arms.  
"Oh Marowak! Don't despair." She said soothingly, rocking the Unconscious Pokemon. She held up the Pokeball and returned it to it's Pokeball, then glared at Mr. Emerid.  
"AND THA WINNAH! KOOEY "THE KING" KOOEY!" Mr. Emerid Grabbed the Pokemon and rubbed it's head playfully, getting more giggles of delight from the Green Pokemon.  
"Who ARE you?"   
"I'm Mr. Emerid and THIS is KooeyKooey! Found it in the wild m'self! Sweet Li'l Pokepal ain't it? Aren't you just JEALOUS??" Mr. Emerid Taunted, Throwing the Pokemon in the air playfully.  
"And Now that I won, I'll be off to Caffe Bacci. See ya!" Mr. Emerid Laughed, running back into the forest with KooeyKooey hot on his heels.  
"What an Absolute Wacko." Giselle Muttered.  
  
  
  
".....AND MAKE SURE TO KEEP THAT STINKIN' MEW TOO!" A Lady of no more than fourteen stumbled out of the building with a small cat-like Pokemon stumbled by her side. She looked down at herself, sure wearing blue jeans and a black sweater was fine for criticism, but no-one needed to comment on her Green hair.  
"YEAH??? WELL....WELL...KEEP YOUR STINKIN' GO-FER JOB! I, KATHERINE "Mew2" MOLLY, DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU." She cried, shaking her fist.  
"*'Cept maybe the money.*" Meowth Muttered Quietly. Mew2 looked at Meowth Disdainfully.  
"Gimme a break okay? They wouldn't let you into the office! 'Sides, some Spiky black haired kid with a Pokemon league cap and a Stinkin' PIKACHU stole me Morning Danish! His nose was BEGGING to be broken!"  
"*But in four places??*" Mew2 just folded her arms together and snorted.  
"I didn't like his attitude okay? Sides, his Wife wasn't much help..."  
"*So you just lost your temper once again and proceeded to get your butt whupped by Mary or Misty or whatever her name was after Breaking that kids nose, thereby screwing our chances of starting a Pokemon Journey?*"  
"Yeah Something like that. C'mon...let's go to Caffe Bacci...I need my Danish..." Meowth sighed and followed Mew2 towards town.  
  
  
  
The Rattata looked carefully around the sidewalk, finally spotting what it was after, a woman with a purse! It launched itself into the air and grabbed the Bag in it's teeth, rushing down the sidewalk and towards an alley despite hearing the screams of Protest. It stopped at a pair of black boots and looked up, staring at a girl dressed in a loose black coat and a blue shirt. She had startling blue eyes and short cut scruffy blonde hair and a bit worn out black pants. She knelt down to the Rat and patted it's head, taking the Purse.  
"Good Job Rattata, Let's see what we got!" she chuckled gleefully. She rifled through the purse, pulling out jewelry, money, and anything else of value before stuffing a few slips of green paper into the wallet then zipping the purse back up and walking out onto the Sidewalk, looking for the woman Rattata had gotten the purse from. He spotted the woman talking to Officer Jenny, so she quickly walked over.  
"Excuse me Ma'am? Is this yours?" the Girl asked, handing the Purse to the lady.  
"Why...Yes! How'd you..?"  
"Sorry 'bout that, My Rattata has a little Kleptomania problem, I apologize for any trouble."  
"Excuse me ma'am, But who are you?" Officer Jenny asked.  
"My Name? Karrie "Cool trainer F" Kerril."  
"Strange name."  
"Well, I'm not exactly a Normal person." She snickered before running off back to the alley. She knelt down to the Rattata and rubbed it's head.  
"Alright! We got money, so On to Caffe Bacci!" She snickered, picking the Rattata up and placing it on her shoulders before climbing the fence blocking the alley and walking downtown.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Writing Wacko's! Caffe Bacci Pact!  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh Caffe Bacci!" Mr. Emerid and KooeyKooey stood out a caffe with simple glass windows that let you look inside, and the inside was pretty simply, tiled floors, a Counter with clear containers with food and such with marked prices. He opened the doors and walked to the counter, pulling a wallet from his pocket.  
"Hello, I'm Jill, what would you like?" Asked a Blue haired girl behind the counter.  
"I will have a Simple Orange soda, a Pokechino for me Poke-pal down here, and two Bagels." Mr. Emerid asked. Jill Nodded and went to the back for the order while Mr. Emerid and KooeyKooey found a seat that wasn't taken.  
"Ahh Caffe Bacci, based in every town like a Pokecenter. Gotta love Franchises." Mr. Emerid joked, patting KooeyKooey's head. Soon enough, Jill brought his order and set it down quickly when she saw a Brown haired girl with a Meowth waiting at the counter. Mr. Emerid dug in immediately, Biting into his bagel while KooeyKooey lapped some of it's Pokechino. He barely noticed when the girl sat down at his table.  
"Damn Franchises, alway's packed." She muttered, setting her Meowth Up on the table. KooeyKooey stopped drinking and hesitantly walked over to the Meowth, looking it over.  
"Koo Koo E?" It asked playfully, wagging it's tail around.  
"*No I don't want to play!*" The Meowth retorted, curling up. Mr. Emerid looked from the Meowth to it's trainer, finishing his bagel.  
"Hiya, My names.....Mr. Emerid....Who're you?" He asked boredly, starting on his orange soda.  
"The Names Kathryn Molly, most people call me Mew2."  
"I'll call ya Molly then."  
"Call me Molly and End up in the Emergency room, got it?"   
"Okay Okay! Yeesh. So you're a Poke-trainer too?"  
"Want to be anyway. Don't look like it's gonna Happen." Mr. Emerid set his drink down and leaned back.  
"And Why is that Madame Mew2?" Mr. Emerid Smirked.  
"Don't got enough Money. I wanted to start one with a Friend o' mine, but unfortunantly....She started without me." Mew2 said Grumpily, nodding in acknowledgement as Jill set her order down, it consisted of two Danish's, a Latte, and a carton of Milk.  
"Why start with a friend?"  
"Split th' cost of Potions, Pokeballs, Pokemart junk."  
"Ah well. Too bad for you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Mew2 asked Defensively.  
"Too bad for you. I saved up 'fore I started mine. But it Helps to fight trainers too." Mr. Emerid had a bit more than a touch of arrogance in his voice, which started to aggravate Mew2.  
"I KNOW that Blowhard." Mr. Emerid frowned at the insult, but brushed it off.   
"Anywhoo....Where'd you go if you started a Poke-journey?" Mew2 sat a moment, munching on her Danish a bit before answering.  
"Probably Down to Cerulean for a Cascade badge first....plus winnin' a Gym match gives you LOTS of money." They stopped when a Rattata jumped up on the table as another girl sat down with scruffy blonde hair and black and blue clothes.  
"Hiya. The Names Mr. Emerid, this volatile vixen over here is Mew2, and who're Y-OWW!!!" Mr. Emerid held his head in pain as Mew2 whacked him in the head with her fist.  
"Call me a Vixen again I break your nose capice M&M?" Mew2 growled.  
"It's Emerid! Not M&M!" The Blonde girl just snickered at the two.  
"The Names Karrie Kerril, Most people call me Cool th.....Cool Trainer F, CTF for short."  
"Cool Trainer F?"  
"Don't ask, Long story. What an adorable Pokemon!" CTF cooed, rubbing KooeyKooey's head. KooeyKooey giggled playfully at the sudden attention.  
"So what's your story CTF? A Pokemon trainer? Pokemon Breeder?" Mr. Emerid questioned, leaning closer now that his head stopped hurting.  
"Weeeelllll......I'm...err....a Job specialist at what I do."  
"And what do you do?" Mew2 asked. CTF smiled proudly.  
"CTF actually stands for 'Cool THIEF freak'."  
"Thief....Freak?" CTF just shrugged, playing around with her drink.  
"I act crazy sometimes. I'm the best thief in the world!"  
"Uh huh. Suuurre." Mr. Emerid said in a mock tone. CTF frowned and looked him over a moment. She looked at her Rattata, who chittered in approval.  
"Alllright...you doubt my Power?" CTF said in a sly tone. Mr. Emerid grinned cockily and nodded eagerly. CTF took out a silver coin and looked it over, flipping it into the air once then catching it.  
"Alright then Emerald......hold this." CTF dropped the Coin in front of Mr. Emerid, who picked it up slowly.  
"It's Emerid!"  
"Whatever. That's a genuine 1863 silver poke-dollar, worth an even two Mill on the coin market because of it's maker, Maktizky Pokchan, only ONE of these was made, and I got it." CTF Grinned Proudly.  
"Sweet." Mew2 said in admiration, looking the coin over.  
"So why even steal if you got this sucker with you? Sell it for the highest bidder and you're on the gravy train for the rest of your life!" Mr. Emerid commented, turning the coin over.  
"It's not about the MONEY, it's about...stealing! You don't just steal something 'cuz it's VALUABLE....you steal something because of the CHALLENGE! The Sheer quality, the thought of owning something valuable and that's in the history books!" CTF explained, gesturing with her hands.  
"Rattata and I so far, we've been getting.....FUNDING......so we can go back to the big time."  
"*Yup!*" Rattata agreed, digging into it's meal of corn flakes.  
"Yet again I refer to the coin. Sell It, big bucks, back into the big time."  
"That was the first real VALUABLE thing I stole, I'm keeping it as a Memento. Flip the coin in the air and catch it." CTF challenged. Mr. Emerid laughed in mock respect.  
"C'mon, you're on the other side of the table, this isn't a challenge!" Mr. Emerid laughed, then sighed as CTF just gave him an evil look. He flipped it in the air and caught it, smiling cockily at CTF when he felt it in his hand.  
"See? I knew you weren't a thief! I bet the coin's just Chocolate!" Mr. Emerid laughed, opening his palm to reveal.....a Penny. Mew2 and Mr. Emerid stared a moment at the penny, then at CTF, who was holding up the silver dollar in triumph.  
"Slick." Mew2 said in admiration as CTF flipped the coin in the air.  
"Yup. Extremely." Mr. Emerid agreed, pocketing the Penny.Mew2 looked at Meowth, who was listening to the conversation but slowly dozing.  
"So you want to be the best Thief, I want to be the best Trainer, And Emeraldo here wants to be the best freako correct?" Mew2 said, looking at Emerid with a smirk.  
"Yup, I want to be the best thief, and I find that Certain Pokemon tend to be able to teach you a few things." CTF said, pointing to Rattata, who grinned broadly before going back to it's meal.  
"I DON'T want to be the Beast Freako, I'd rather be a Breeder or a Trainer. Most Pokemon tend to take a shine to me Animal Magnetism."  
"Yeah...They are immediately repelled." Mew2 insulted, snickering.   
"Annnnywhooo....I know a bit of Sleight of hand m'self, picked it up in 3rd grade." Mr. Emerid bragged, Letting KooeyKooey curl up on his shoulder.  
"Great for you, so what we got here is people who want to be the following; the Best Trainer, The best Thief, and the Best Breeder. The only thing stopping us?" Mew2 asked rhetorically.  
"MONEY." They all said unanimously.  
"How much have you people collected?" Mr. Emerid asked with a sigh.  
"I got 20 bucks and a total of thirty two cents." Mew2 groaned.  
"An even 150 after paying the bill here."  
"And I got $357 from a recent battle." Mr. Emerid finished, sighing. Mew2 suddenly looked a bit disgusted.  
"What's with you Mew2?" Emerid asked, rubbing his face.  
"Well....We all got the same problem, we need moolah to get us on our journey."  
"Yeahh...I wouldn't mind training Pokemon as a Side gig." CTF sighed in thought, petting Rattata's head.  
"And?" Emerid asked, finishing off his Orange soda.  
"Well....I'm disgusted to even suggest this.....but three wallets with money is better than ONE." Mew2 grumbled almost inaudibly.  
"Say Wha?"  
"What makes you think I didn't just steal your wallets??"  
"I said Three wallets are better than one!" She shouted this time, making everyone in the caffe stop. She blushed a little, but leaned closer.  
"Look, we all have the same problem. We need Moolah. Whether it's to start a grand theft, or to start a Poke-journey, we need the money. I'm suggesting a.....I can't believe I'm suggesting this....a temporary alliance." Mr. Emerid sat back in thought as CTF rubbed her chin.  
"And what would be the ground of this alliance, that is if I HAVEN'T already stolen your wallets?"   
"You didn't steal them Karrie. The grounds? We all stick together, chip in money-wise so we can START our journeys, then maybe split up when each of us has enough Money. I can't BELIEVE I'm suggesting this to a Bright orange Goofball like M2M over here."  
"It's EMERID for crying out loud! Not M&M, Not Emerald, Not Emeraldo, and NOT M2M! Although......you got a good point."  
"Yeeeaaahhhh.......I mean, if I keep stealing Purses and wallets, sooner or Later one o' th' Jennys'll catch me." CTF Mused, but stopped when she saw KooeyKooey, Meowth, Mew2, and Mr. Emerid staring at her strangely.  
"What?" They simply shook their heads in response.  
"Mew2, ya got a blunt point there. It'd be nice not t' have to battle all the time to keep up the Income."  
"Hey Numbnuts! This doesn't mean we aren't gonna battle Trainers! It just Means we take Turns to build up our Dollars!" Mew2 pointed out, bopping him on the head lightly.  
"What about Gym Battles??" CTF asked, finished her Coffee.  
"We'll all take turns." Mew2 Shrugged. Mew2 Held out her right hand onto the table.  
"So....you guy's in?" She asked. CTF nodded and put her hand down too.  
"I'm in. I could use this." CTF said boredly. They both looked at Mr. Emerid, who fidgeted with his bright orange hat a minute.  
"Well Emmy?" Mr. Emerid growled and held out his hand too.  
"Don't call me.....wait...Emmy as in Emmy Awards? I'm not gold dagnabit! Anywhoo...I'm in too!"  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
The Writing Wacko's! Crazy Conversation  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked down the sidewalk aimlessly, their Pokemon either sticking close to them or resting on their Shoulders. They eventually winded up in a Pokecenter when it started to get dark, deciding to sleep in the lobby.  
"Hey, I got a Question." Mew2 asked as Mr. Emerid Pulled out a Sleeping bag and set the Slumbering KooeyKooey on a pillow, it's hat slumped down over it's eyes.  
"Yeeess?" CTF asked, leaning back in a recliner. She didn't have a Sleeping bag, not even a Back pack.  
"What's our plans for tommorow?" Mr. Emerid stopped and looked at them both.  
"Why you asking me?"  
"I dunno."  
"Well, I don't know about YOU two, but I need supplies. This...PACT...we made came on rather suddenly. Oh! I also need to pick up some stuff I had stashed around town Tommorow." CTF said, snapping her fingers as Rattata Curled up on a throw pillow to sleep.  
"Ooookay......Tell ya what. Tommorow, we grab your junk, find a rather loaded trainer, beat the living daylights outta him to get some spendin' money, then start going on a shoppin' spree. That sound good?" Mr. Emerid said brightly. Mew2 made a gagging noise and sat down on a couch.  
"Do you ever NOT act like a total Goofball slash Goofy wanna-be?" CTF snickered at the comment Mew2 Made.  
"Hardy har har. No I do not." Mr. Emerid retorted, laying down in the sleeping bag. They all sat for a moment, getting comfortable before talking more.  
"So, what were you two doing at the Caffe?" CTF asked, resting her hands behind her head.  
"I had just beaten up on a Trainers Marowak and wanted to celebrate!" Mr. Emerid said brightly.  
"I had just been fired from a Go-fer job for beating up on some Black spiky haired kid who stole my Danish." CTF and Mr. Emerid stared at Mew2, which made her uncomfortable.  
"Can we get some more details?"  
"Well the kid had an Official Pokemon League hat, had his wife Myst or Misty..."  
"WAIT! You said.....Misty.....and a Spiky BLACK haired kid in an official.....Pokemon....League...." At this point Mr. Emerid broke out laughing while CTF just snickered. Mew2 gave them both an evil glare.  
"WHAT is so funny?"  
"What'd you do to the kid?" Mr. Emerid managed to stop laughing.  
"I broke his nose in four places." Mr. Emerid and CTF both broke out laughing in Fits.  
"WHAT'S SO FRIGGIN' FUNNY???"  
"That Kid? That KID.....was about twenty years old....wore a Blue and white jacket....and had a black shirt Correct?" Mew2 nodded slowly.  
"His wife....was she a redhead? More Carrot Colored than red?" CTF asked. Again Mew2 nodded. They both kept laughing madly as Mew2's face grew red.  
"What's so Funny dammit??"  
"That Kid...THAT KID...WAS ASH KETCHUM! And the Girl? Was Misty Waterflower-Ketchum!" Mew2's Meowth sat up laughing madly with the other two trainers. Mew2 thought a moment, trying to place the Name Ash Ketchum, but nothing came to mind.  
"So?"  
"SO?? Ash Ketchum is like the Top honcho on the Pokemon Master Ladder! He is THE master. Well, except maybe for this Lance Fellah I've been hearing about at Viridian Gym." Mr. Emerid mused, settling down to small chuckling.  
"Isn't he the guy with the level 100 Pokemon?" Mew2 asked, yawning a little.  
"Yup. ANNNNDD he's the guy engaged to Sabrina of Saffron." CTF interjected.  
"Yeesh. Talk about your Ice Queen." Mr. Emerid commented, laying back in his Sleeping bag.  
"I dunno....I saw a Report on that, it was front page news EVERYWHERE. Psychic Master to wed Psycho Master!" CTF said, imitating a serious voice. Mr. Emerid and Mew2 Snickered in response to the joke.  
"Heheheh. Good one Karrie." Mew2 complimented, still chuckling madly.  
"*Hey, why you people gossiping? We got stuff ta do tommorow! GET SOME SLEEP!*"   
Meowth cried, a bit grumpy. Mew2 yawned and nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, we're all kind of tired. Let's get some sleep." Mew2 yawned again, then they laid back.  
"G'night Karrie, Emerid."  
"G'night Mew2, G'night Emerid."  
"Go 'way, Me sleeping."  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
The Writing Wacko's! Get ready, Get set, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
  
  
  
Mr. Emerid awoke first, Managing to snag a shower and a meal before CTF awoke.  
"FINALLY! A SHOWER!" Was all she said before sending Mr. Emerid flying out of there after getting his clothes on. He rubbed his head, having hit it on a table when he was unceremoniously thrown across the lobby, and he was pretty sure he was developing a bruise. He walked over to Mew2, whose face was buried into the pillow.  
"Time to wake up Mademoiselle Mew2." Mr. Emerid said quietly, shaking her. She proceeded to lash her fist out, hitting Mr. Emerid somewhere...............painful in response before going back to sleep. He fell to the ground, moaning and groaning in pain and a bit surly now.  
"Ooooooo she's gonna get it." He mumbled, noting how high pitched his voice was. He managed to crawl over to his pack, pulling out a Bottle of water and a small megaphone. He got to his feet shakily and stumbled over to Mew2, unscrewing the cap on the water and turning the megaphone on. He quietly put the megaphone two feet away from Mew2's ears and then tipped the bottle of water on her.  
"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" He screamed into the megaphone simultaneously. Mew2 Flailed around madly, screaming at the top of her lungs before sitting up and staring at a laughing Mr. Emerid, dripping wet.  
"WOHAHAHAHA! THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WAS PRICELESS!" He cried, still laughing. She growled loudly, then grabbed the discarded water bottle and megaphone.  
"C'mere you lousy piece of....."  
  
  
CTF walked out of the shower wearing her same clothes, and was quite surprised by what she saw. A Soaking wet Mew2 was sitting on Mr. Emerids back, having him in a headlock with one arm, and she was seemingly screaming into his ear with a Megaphone.  
"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HUH?? YOU LIKE IT??? WELL MATE?? DO YA LIKE IT? NO??WELL HOW BOUT THIS THEN????" She screamed into his ear, then took the megaphon and started Choking him with it with on hand while Beating him senseless with a half full water bottle. After a few minutes of this, she let a gasping Mr. Emerid fall to the floor. Sghe dropped the water bottle and raised the Megaphone over her head, then slammed it into Mr. Emerids head, knocking him out cold. She hit him one more time with it before getting up and looking at CTF, who was staring blankly at her.  
"What you looking at??" She cried, slapping Nurse Joy with the Megaphone, knocking her out cold also.  
"Ahhh......a Person who's obviously NOT a morning person?" CTF laughed. Mew2 shoved her out of the way and retreated into the bathroom, leaving CTF with two unconscious bodies.   
  
  
The Three People walked out of the Poke-Center before Nurse Joy could wake up, they'd hate to have to explain the giant bruise on her face along with why she was unconscious to begin with. The only person that looked different was Mr. Emerid, who was dressed in Bright orange pants, a berret cap, and an orange shirt, and he was also holding his head in pain and keeping a fair amount of distance away from Mew2.  
"So where to first?" Mew2 asked Cheerfully. Mr. Emerid rubbed his head again, looking at Mew2.  
"Well, to the hospital 'cause I think I got a concussion, and a freakin' fractured SKULL!" Mr. Emerid roared, then screeched in pain from screaming.  
"OOOOO!"  
"Well, that'll teach you to wake me up!"  
"Okay, before we go postal.....We're gonna go around town to get my stuff."  
"What KIND of stuff Karrie?"  
"Eeer.....Professional stuff."  
"Ah....Theft gizmo's and Gadgets." CTF slapped Mr. EMerid in the head, causing him to scream in pain.  
"The PROFFESIONAL TERM is, 'Tools of my rather remarkable profession'." CTF said, with morre than a hint of pride.  
"Theft Gizmo's and gadgets." Yet again Mr. Emerid was subject to pain as CTF smacked him upside the head.  
"AOOOOOW! LAY OFF THE HEAD! I HAVE PAIN THERE!"   
"So stop dissin' what I do 'fore I taketh a 2 by 4 and smacketh thee upside thy HEAD!" CTF threatened.   
"Okay." Mr. Emerid agreed meekly.  
"Okay, 'fore we get into bloodshed here, Where to first?"  
"Okay, the First stop should be the Alley next to Caffe Bacci."  
"SWEET! WE CAN GET BREAKFAST!" Mr. Emerid held his head in pain as they walked towards Caffe Bacci, then to the rather dingy and trash filled alley.  
"Alright. The first thing should be right here." CTF muttered, digging around in a pile of rotten fruit.  
"Ewwwww!" Mew2 cried. After a few moments, CTF held up a suitcase covered in rotten fruit.  
"Why hide it in a pile of rotten fruit?"  
"Duh, no-one in their right mind would go digging around in rotten fruit with maggots and flies." CTF shrugged, taking the rotten fruit off the suitcase.  
"Ooookay. How about YOU get your stuff, while Mew2 and I will go get breakfast."   
"How can you even THINK about food after seeing the rotten fruit?"  
"I'm really hungry."  
  
  
Three hours later, they were all outside a Poke-trainer outlet to pick up supplies.  
"Okay so what are we looking for again?" Mr. Emerid asked.  
"I need a Sleeping bag, a backpack, and anything else I might need." Mew2 cried.  
"I need everything." CTF sighed. Mr. Emerid sighed and pulled out his wallet.  
"Okay, let's go." He sighed, stepping inside. He Followed CTF and Mew2 to the Accessories section, where they each Picked out a backpack, CTF a Black one, Mew2 a Red, and then went to the Pokeball section. There were three trays, each with different colors of Pokeballs, including Normal Red, Green, Orange, and Black. Mew2 Took a couple Greens while CTF grabbed a couple Black's, and Mr. Emerid grabed a cart to carry everything. They picked out a couple sets of clothing, then a pair of black sunglasses each. They paid for their purchase, then went outside to get everything set up, packing their stuff into their own Backpacks. AFter Mew2 and Mr. Emerid Finished, they turned to CTF, who had her suitcase open and was strapping some sort of metal wrist gizmo. It had what looked like a small spear resting in a slot, a metal cord attached to it and running from a spool.  
"Okay, what kind of fashion accesory is THAT?" Emerid asked. CTF grinned and opened her hand, revealing a small metal button in the center coming from the Metal gizmo.  
"My Own Invention! I call it, the Wrist Hook!" Mew2 snickered at the name.  
"Is that like a Right hook only with your wrist?" CTF rolled her eye's in mock disgust.  
"No, you uncultured Swine. Just watch." She pointed her wrist at a tree, then pushed the metal button with her middle finger. Immediately the spear shot out, four small curved sections popping out as it wrapped itself by the metal cord to the tree limb. Mew2 and Mr. Emerid whistled as CTF stood up and went to the limb and undid the cord.  
"Neato." Mew2 looked at Emerid.  
"Neato? Who tha hell says NEATO nowadays?"  
"Well what would you say you Australian Koala Reject?"  
"Cool."  
"Okay, I can't argue with that one." Mr. Emerid said glumly. CTF smiled at the two.  
"Okay, so we ready to go?" Mew2 asked. CTF nodded, but Emerid shook his head and pulled out a map.  
"First thang's first Mon ami's. Where we heading?"  
"Cerulean."  
"Pewter." Mew2 and CTF looked at each other, frowns on their face.  
"PEWTER??? I say Cerulean! Pick up the Cascade badge first!"  
"Screw the Cascade badge you Kangaroo look a like. Pewter is infamous for it's Rock Museum, it holds various Types of Rock related Crystals! Plus it is widely known that the Gym master is Girl crazy."  
"Yeah? Well I say Cascade, you Poor excuse of a thief, cause the GL's there are just weaklings!"  
"POOR EXCUSE OF A THIEF??? I'LL SHOW YOU, you Furry Koala WANNA BE!"  
"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY AUSTRALIAN ROOTS YOU HUSTLER!"  
"WUSS!"  
"DINGO BRAINS!" Mr. Emerid put a hand in front of each girls face to stop them.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! And I thought Mew2 and I fight... Let's decide this with the Map." Emerid held up the map, looking for there location.  
"A'ight, according to this, we are currently in Cornertop Corner."  
"DUH!" Mr. Emerid gave Mew2 a Disdainful frown.  
"And the closer of Pewter and Cerulean iiiiisssss.......well DAMN! They are equal distance!" Mr. Emerid cried. CTF just shrugged and pulled out her Silver Coin.  
"No problem, we flip for it!" CTF said brightly.  
"Flip WHAT?" Mew2 asked.  
"That." CTF flipped the coin to Emerid, who caught it in his right hand. Mew2 Growled, but picked Mr.Emerid up and set him on one end of the bench after moving their stuff off.  
"HEY! HEY HEY! WHAT YOU DOING WOMAN???" He cried.  
"Flipping you." Mew2 said simply, grabbing a mallet from her backpack. She raised it above her head and was about to slam it into the other end of the bench, but CTF grabbed the Mallet.  
"NO! I MEANT FLIP THE COIN! NOT THE FLAT HEAD!"  
"Hey!"  
"Oh, be more specific next time." Mew2 shrugged, putting the mallet away. Emerid jumped down quickly, astounded at Mew2.  
"Heads, We Go to Cerulean, Tails, to PEWTER." CTF stated. Emerid flipped the coin and caught in his hand. Mew2 and CTF looked on intently as he slowly revealed the coin to be.....Tails.  
"YES!"  
"HEY! YOU CHEATED!"  
"DID NOT! Your Just a sore loser!" Mew2 just growled and grabbed her backpack.  
"FINE! TO PEWTER WITH TWO ROCK FOR BRAINS!" Mr. Emerid cried, then was immediately being chased by CTF and Mew2.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

The Writing Wacko's! Hell in the forest!  
  
  
  
  
  
CTF, Emerid, and Mew2 walked along the path through the forest. At Least, Mew2 and CTF were, Emerid had a CD player with earphones in, and was singing and dancing.  
"And Have some fun, with the funk turn up da base an' pop th' trunk!" He sang, dancing around. Mew2 was getting sick and tired of putting up with his insane dancing, so she finally grabbed him by an ear and pulled.  
"OWWW!"  
"SHUT UP, PUT THE CD PLAYER AWAY, AND ACT AT LEAST SEMI NORMAL!" Mew2 Roared. Emerid meekly put the CD player and Earphones back in his backpack.  
"But tell me, Wasn't I sooo graceful like a Hitmonlee and sang like a Jigglypuff?" Emerid pleaded.  
"You dance as gracefully as a Pregnant Snorlax and Sing worse than a Psyduck on drugs." CTF snickered.  
"Hmph, Some people just don't appreciate my talent!"  
"Nooooo, Some of us just like to Keep our EARS FROM FALLING OFF AND RUNNING AWAY." Mew2 Retorted. Emerid just huffed and stuck his hands in his pocket. After a few minutes he pointed to a dirt trail splitting off from the current path.  
"Thatta way."  
"The map says to stick on this path."  
"Look, I've BEEN to Pewter, I took this path to GET to Pewter. Who you gonna trust? A Map or a person who knows a faster route?"  
"I personally would trust a Map over an idiot like you." Mew2 huffed, but they took his suggestion anyway, following the dirt trail. It wasn't long before they had walked right off the trail and were lost.  
"YO GOT US LOST PINHEAD!" Mew2 screeched. Emerid held up his arms protectively.  
"I DID NOT! YOU GUYS JUST.....WALKED OFF THE PATH! MY SENSE OF DIRECTION IS PERFECT!"  
"Your sense of direction is matched ONLY by your sense of atrocious FASHION!" CTF seethed.  
"ALRIGHT! FINE! I ADMIT IT! IT WAS A MISTAKE! NOW STOP EGG BARRAGING ME WITH YOUR WORDS AND LET'S LOOK FOR A WAY OUT OF THIS FOREST!" Mr. Emerid Cried. Their attention turned from killing each other to a sound of footsteps. They saw a Trainer stumble out of the bush. He had Bright, spiky red hair, a striped shirt, and brown shorts, and had a pokeball belt around his waist. He Looked at them, a slow smile creeping onto his face.  
"Hey! Are you Pokemon trainers?"  
"Yes, what of it meat?"  
"Don't call Me Meat! I'm Max, you can call me Hellhanded! I want a match!"  
"Hell Handed?? Sounds like an add." CTF snickered.  
"With which one of us Meat?" Mr. Emerid asked. H.H frowned, then shrugged.  
"I got Six Pokemon, there's three of you, I'll face all of you, Two Pokemon a Match." H.H suggested.   
"And you'll give EACH of us some money?" Mew2 asked.  
"Fine. Not as MUCH...."  
"Deal then Meat."  
"STOP CALLING ME MEAT!"  
"Okay Sausage. I'll Go First." Mr. Emerid snickered, stepping forward.  
"Now Everyone, BACK AWAY! The grrrreeeat Emerid Needs room to work his magic!" He cried dramaticly, holding out a hand. He Showed his hands, clapped them together, and revealed an Orange Pokeball as he slowly withdrew his hands. He moved the Pokeball to his finger and ballanced it, giving it a spin.  
"STOP SHOWBOATING M & M AND GET ON WITH IT!!!" Mew2 cried.  
"Hmph, Some People have NO appreciation for dramatics now a days. For my first NUMBAH, I bring to you, KRAAABBBYYY!" He Clicked the button on the pokeball, Releasing a rather shrimpy Krabby, which opened and closed it's pincers rapidly.  
"Oookee ooke! (TIME TO KILL!)" The Krabby Cried. Mew2 and CTF barely supressed a laugh.  
"That's a shrimpy Krabby! Fit's it's master perfectly!" CTF joked, snickering.  
"It's Not Size that matters! It's the Talent!" H.H groaned silently and pulled a Pokeball off his belt.  
"HELLHANDED CHOOSES DODUO!" He released Doduo, who cawed in laughter.  
"Doduo! Start thigns off with your Double Peck!" The Doduo shot towards the Krabby, it's head's drawn back and ready to strike in a matter of moments.  
"Wait for it Krabby....Wait for it...CRAB GRAB!" Lance instructed as the Doduo's head's lashed out, it's beaks ready to attack the small water Pokemon. Unfortunantly, Krabby Caught Both Beaks in either claw, holding them at bay.  
"What????" H.H Cried in disbelief.  
"That's a fast Crab there!" CTF whistled, sticking her hands in her trenchcoat pockets.  
"Still just a side order at Sizzler's if you ask me." Mew2 mumbled, folding her arms together.  
"ALRIGHT KRABBY! HEAD BANGER!" Krabby Drew it's claws apart a little, still holding the Doduo's beaks, then Slammed the Heads Together by their Beaks again and again.  
"DOOOOOOO!!" The Two headed bird cried in pain, finally breaking free from the Krabby. It Cawed angrily, the Two Pokemon Circling each other.  
"*Didn't like that did ya, ya OSTRICH!*" Krabby Taunted.  
"Doduo! Drill Peck!" The Doduo leapt at the Krabby, beaks outstretched, pecking at Krabby as it easily Dodged.  
"Krabmeister! Use the Spinning Seismic Toss we Developed!"  
"*Righty-o my man!*" Krabby Cried, jumping forward between the Doduo's heads and grabbing their necks with it's claws. Using the same momentum, It Swung the Doduo forward as it landed, slamming it to the ground hard. The Doduo shakily got to it's feet, stumbling a bit.  
"Impressive maneuver! Doduo! Tackle!"   
"Krabby! Water gun!" Krabby Blasted Doduo back intoa t ree with a massive watergun attack, knocking it out cold. Emerid, spun Krabby's Pokeball on a finger, then blew on his finger sarcastically.  
"One down, One to go Hamburger!"  
"Doduo return!" H.H cried, returning the fallen pokemon and switching to another Pokeball.  
"COME OUT SQUIRTLE!" H.H Cried, Releasing the Turtle Pokemon.  
"Good Job Krabby!" Emerid returned Krabby, placing the pokeball in his pocket. He grinned evilly, taking off his Bucket hat and reaching into it, pulling out a Pokeball with flames Painted on it.  
"Time to BURN BABY BURN! POKEBALL GO!" he Cried, releasing a Charmeleon.  
"CHAR CHAR CHAR Melle on meleon. (ALRIGHT! WHO wants some?)" It roared, looking at the Squirtle.  
"Emerid, you have LOST what little sense you have. That's a FIRE type, Squirtle is a WATER type." CTF pointed out.  
"And Water kicks Fire's butt, If you didn't notice."  
"Nah, not today! Charmeleon! EMBER!" Charmeleon roared and swung it's tail around, sending sparks of fire at Squirtle's feet, causing it to dance around.  
"SQUIRTLE! WATER GUN!" Squirtle Shot out a jet of water at Charmeleon, who dodged it barely.  
"Burn that Squirtle with a Flamethrower!" Charmeleon opened it's mouth wide, releasing a blast of flame at Squirtle, who shot out a Water gun to Counter. The Two attacks met, causing a mass of steam to arise from the contact point, each Pokemon trying their hardest to get their attack to hit the opponent. Finally, Charmeleon Rushed forward, His attack burning through the water gun attack and slamming Squirtle backwards, not yet knocked out.   
"Charmeleon! FIREBALL!" Charmeleon took a deep breath and spat out a fireball that slammed into Squirtle, frying the small Pokemon.  
"AH! SQUIRTLE! Return!" H.H reluctantly recalled the fallen Pokemon. Emerid ran over to CHarmeleon and gave it a High five, then a Low five.  
"Sweet Victory my Friend! You Can stay out till tonight."  
"*SWEET! Roasted Pokemon anyone?*" Charmeleon cried, standing beside his trainer. H.H groaned loudly, not happy that he had lost.  
"Who do I face next?"He sighed. Mew2 stepped forward, Tossing a green Pokeball in the air and catching it lightly.  
"I'll gladly kick yer sorry ass H.H. Send out your pokemon ya loser!" Mew2 snarled. H.H pulled out another pokeball hurling it into action.  
"PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!" A Scruffy Looking Pikachu stood, looking around.  
"A Wimp-achu? Pfft. C'mon Out......ONIX!" She threw the Pokeball high, Releasing the Biggest Onix Mr. Emerid and CTF had ever seen. It reared up, roaring loudly as it saw it's opponent cowering in fear.  
"Pikachu! Use your Thundershock!" Pikachu looked at it's trainer incredulously, in disbelief.  
"Pi Pi Pi ka chu chu ka? (You jest, right?)"   
"Just do it!" Pikachu moaned, but let loose a Thundershock that didn't even penetrate Onix's hide. Mew2 snickered and looked up at Onix.  
"Give it a Body Slam Onix." Onix Reared up higher, slamming into the Pikachu and knocking it out cold.  
"ONE HIT K.O! BEAT THAT! IN YOUR FACE EMERID!" Mew2 cheered, recalling Onix. She pulled out another Green Pokeball and hurled it into the open.  
"LET'S GO CUBONE!" A Cubone stood up, spinning it's bone around it's body.  
"* BRING IYT ON MATEY!*" It challenged. H.H sighed and recalled Pikachu, putting the Pokeball back on his belt and pulling out another.   
"TODD CALLS OUT PIDGEY!" Pidgey soared above Cubone, cawing loudly.  
"Pidgey! Use your Gust to blow Cubone away!" H.H ordered. Pidgey flapped it's wings fast, creating a powerful wind that tried to blow Cubone away. The Ground pokemon Stuck it's bone into the ground, holding onto it to keep the gale winds from blowing it away. Finally, After Pidgey's attack ended, Cubone withdrew it's bone from the ground.  
"Cubone, BONEMERANG!" Cubone hurled the Bone at Pidgey, who easily dodged the first pass.  
"*HAH! STUPID GROUND POKEMON!*" It cawed, not paying attention as the Bone started it's return angle, slamming into the back of Pidgey's head and knocking it into the ground. Cubone grabbed it's bone and ran over to Pidgey.  
"CUBONE! WHILE IT'S DOWN! BONE CLUB THAT THANG INTO SUBMISSION!" Mew2 cried. Cubone raised it's bone and started slamming the bone into Pidgey Mercilessly. Finally, it stopped, revealing a bruised and beaten Pidgey, it's feet sticking straight up in the air.  
"AHHH! MY PIDGEY!" H.H Cried, grabbing his head in disbelief. Cubone danced around, raising it's bone in the air in victory.  
"*PUNCH BUGGY BLUE!*" It cried loudly. Emerid Stared at the Ground Pokemon, the Looked at Mew2.  
"Did it Just say....Punch buggy Blue?" He asked increduosly. Mew2 groaned, rubbing her face.  
"It's from New Jersey." Emerid's face was blank a moment.  
"I don't even wanna know." Emerid said, sticking his hands in his pocket as Charmeleon walked over to Cubone.  
"*Punch buggy blue? What kinda Pokemon Reject ARE you???*"  
"*Lay off Square! It's a Groovy saying!*"  
"*SQUARE? GROOVY? I think you've taken one too many blows to yer boney noggin Ya frickin' Cu-butt!*"  
"*You call me what? YOU UNMARVY FREAK!*"  
"*STOP WITH THE ANCIENT SAYINGS JACK BUTT!*"  
"*SQUARE!*" WIth That Charmeleon tackled Cubone onto the ground, pummeling it with it's claws until Cubone whacked it upside it's head wiht it's bone. Mew2 Quickly recalled the Ground Pokemon. CTF just sighed and stepped forward.  
"Look's like it's my turn. I choose Rattata!" CTF Cried, releasing the Small Pokemon from a black pokeball. H.H just sighed and pulled out his next to last pokeball after returning Pidgey.He threw it out without a word, releasing a Staryu.  
"Staryu! Water gun!" Rattata nimbly jumped over the Water gun attack, circling Staryu and dodging it's futile attempts at nailing it with a Water gun attack.  
"Rattata! Quick attack!" CTF cried. Rattata doidged another Water gun and slammed it's rear legs into Staryu, knocking it back a bit.  
"Staryu! Spinning Tackle!" Staryu leapt up, spinning till it was a blurr, then Flying towards Rattata, who managed to dodge the Attack. Staryu circled around for another pass, but Rattata nimbly flipped over that attack.  
"RATTATA! HYPER FANG!"  
"RAA TA TA! (HYAAAA!)" Rattata opened it's mouth and leapt at Staryu, Biting down hard into it's Jewel and essentially knocking it out as it started to lose power.  
"STARYU!" H.H Cried, running over to it's fallen water Pokemon. Rattata lept into Karrie's arms, Chittering happily.  
"Yes you DID do a great job! Now it's time for someone else to give it a shot!" CTF chuckled, recalling Rattata. H.H Recalled Staryu, angrily pulling out his Last Pokeball.  
"TODD CALLS OUT NIDORINO!" The Poison pokemon snarled, pawing the ground anxiously.  
"Cool Thief Freak calls out EKANS!" She called out her Snake Pokemon, which hissed at The Fellow Poison Pokemon. This Ekans, Strangely enough, was Silver with Gold stripes instead of the Normal Purple and yellow.  
"Wow." Mew2 muttered.  
"Must be extremely valuable..." Emerid drooled, imagining the moolah it's scales could bring in.  
"Wow! Uhm...right. Nidorino! Tackle!" H.H cried. The Pokemon screeched, then ran towards Ekans.  
"EKANS! WRAP!" CTF cried. Ekans slithered to the side, letting Nidorino pass it before it sprung, wrapping itself around Nidorino, squeezing it until Nidorino passed out, unable to fight.  
"AGH! DEFEATED IN ONE ATTACK????" H.H screamed, numbly recalling Nidorino. CTf laughed and ran over to Ekans, giving it a big hug.  
"*Sssso I get a raissse in Percccentage in the heissstsss now?*" Ekans asked innocently.  
"Yes, Yesss you do!" CTF laughed, recalling Ekans. The Three Trainers lined up in front of H.H.  
"Now, Where's da moolah Meat?" Emerid asked. H.H Angrily pulled out his wallet, but held it a moment before starting to talk.  
"You people aren't GREAT Trainers, you get lucky. I mean a Fire type Vs. a Water type? That was a big risk! What kind of trainer sends out a Charmeleon against a Squirtle? And Using a Krabby? You should at least grow a Krabby up to maximum height before sending it into battle! And You could've broken Pikachu's Bones with a Body Slam from Onix! You should be more careful With Pokemon of that size! You could hurt someone With that you fool! And you, Cool Thief Freak? What Kind of Name is that??? And why would you catch a weak Rattata? You should evolve it into a Raticate! And Carrying around an exotic Ekans, that's just asking for it to be stolen! What kind of trainers are you??" Hellhanded cried. The Three trainers stared blankly at H.H for a fe moments, but then Emerid turned to CTF.  
"Kill?" He asked.  
"Kill." CTF agreed. Emerid turned to Mew2 now.  
"Kill?"  
"KILL!" Mew2 said softly in a voice that would make Satan Run and hide while wetting himself. They advanced towards H.H slowly at first, then Sprinted forward, grabbing H.H and starting to beat him up savagely, Mew2 Pummeling his Head while Mr. Emerid put him in a common wrestling move called a Boston Crab, pulling H.H's legs over his back while he was on his stomach. CTF Was meanwhile grabbing his hair and pulling it back, letting Mew2 pummel him. Finally, after a few minutes of this, They Let him slump to the ground unconscious, taking his entire wallet and walking off, Charmeleon sticking to Mr. Emerids side as he counted the money.  
"So in all, this guy had....250????? CHEAP SKATE!" Mr. Emerid grumbled, stuffing the wallet into his pocket.  
"250 is better than nothing, sides, the Punk's lucky we didn't take his Pokemon after the way he badmouthed us!" Mew2 cried.  
"True true, just 250 more than we had!"  
"Now Off to Pewter to face the Girl crazy Bozo!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

The Writing Wacko's! Concert and the Vulpix!  
  
  
  
  
Several days later, they arrived at the entrance to Pewter, only to be greeted with a poster slapped onto the door of the Gym.  
"Hey, what is this?" Mr. Emerid asked, peering closer at the poster.  
"Who Cares? Let's just go beat up This Brock guy so we can FINALLY go rest in a Hotel!" Mew2 whined, running a hand through her hair. Emerid ignored her, examining the poster. CTF just snatched the poster off the door, reading it off.  
"Battle Of the Bands, Pewter Pearl Rock Concert blah blah blah, To be judged by yadda yadda yadda.. so what's the big deal?" CTF shrugged, handing the poster to Emerid, who snapped his fingers.  
"I remember this! Haven't you guy's EVER heard of the Pewter Pearl Rock Concert? It's a Battle of the Bands Competition! They Hold it every year or so! Man it's a Kick butt place! The Music is good most of the time, Free Food for the bands...."  
"Get to the point M&M." Mew2 interrupted.  
"Fine, you musically challenged, Uncultured Swine! The Point is, the Grand Prize is Each band Member get's to choose one of ANY kind of Pokemon they want! D'ya Catch m' Drift?"  
"I don't like where this is heeeeeading....."CTF mumbled. Mew2 threw up her arms.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! If you're heading where I THINK you're heading Emerald.....NO FRIGGIN' WAY!"  
"But we get to pick a POKEMON!!!!" Emerid ARgued.  
"I agree with Mew2. First of all, We don't have singing voices, second of all, We don't have instrument, Third of all, YOU NEED MORE THAN THREE PEOPLE FOR A GOOD BAND!" CTF screeched.  
"First of all, I bet we can work on our singing voices. Second of all, they can supply instruments, and Third, We can get some of our Pokemon to play instruments!" Emerid exclaimed.  
"Listen Emerid, there is NO way.."  
"There's also a thousand dollar grand prize." Emerid interuppted. Mew2 and CTF stared blankly at Emerid, then at each other, then back at Emerid.  
"I play a pretty mean Guitar!" Mew2 said reluctantly.  
"And I know how to play the drums!" CTF cried cheerfully.  
"And I can write some pretty mean songs! The Competition is in three weeks, but bands are offered lodging at Pewters Hotel Grande` until The Concert." Emerid informed them, stuffing the poster into his pocket.  
"So after we beat up Brocko here, we head on over to Hotel Grande` and get our plans together there, Agreed?" Mew2 asked. CTF And Emerid nodded.  
"Alright, let's go then." Mew2 threw open Pewter Gym's Doors and walked inside with CTF and Emerid.  
"Hey Brock!" Mew2 cried, seeing the spiky haired Gym Leader combing a Vulpix's hair.  
"You here for a Boulder Badge?" He said without looking up.  
"Why else would we come here?" With That Brock looked up, then went into his patented 'pretty girl mode' and ran over to CTF and Mew2.  
"Will you go out with me??? Please please?" CTF just looked at Brock strangely and shook her head. He then went over to Mew2 and started babbling, Mew2's face curling into rage.  
"Brock....Brocko....It's not good to do that.." Emerid moaned, seeing Mew2's hand curl into a fist. She socked Brock in the jaw, sending him to the ground hard as three Boulder Badges slipped out of his pocket. They looked down at the three badges, then looked at each other.  
"He's not going to be happy when he wakes up...."  
"Probably lose our chance to fight him when he calls Officer Jenny...."  
"SCREW JUSTIFYING THE REASONS! GRAB THE BADGES AND RUN LIKE HELL! THAT VULPIX LOOKS MIGHTY PISSED!" Emerid Screamed, scooping up the badges as the Vulpix's eyes started to glow. CTF, Mew2, and Emerid looked at each other a moment.  
"Flamethrower?" CTF asked nervously.  
"Probably...." Mew2 answered.  
"Why we standing around here?? LET'S RUN!" Emerid screamed, turning around for the door as the Vulpix opened it's mouth. The Ran like the wind towards The Open Gym Doors just as Vulpix let loose a massive flamethrower, the fire following them as they ran. Mew2 and CTF Stopped at the bench after the Fire stopped following them, huffing and puffing.  
"Whew...that...was a...close one!" Mew2 gasped, flopping down on the bench.  
"You..said it." CTF Responded, then looked around for Emerid.  
"Hey, Where'd Green Boy go?" Mew2 shrugged, then turned around to See Emerid Screaming and jumping around, his shirt sleeve on fire.  
"OH DAMN! I'M ON FIRE! PUT ME OUT! AHHH GOD!!!!" he cried, dancing around, flailing his limbs. Mew2 looked around franticly, spotting a water fountain. She Ran to Emerid and gave him a mighty good kick, sending him flying into the fountain. Immediately billows of steam arose, along with Emerids Face, covered in black ash.  
"Thanks...*Cough*...Mew2. I think I want to lie down now." With That, Emerid sunk into the water, enjoying the cool water.  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

The Writing Wacko's! The Zarconizad Cometh!  
  
  
  
  
  
They looked up athe the humongous hotel, mouths agape. It had to be at least 12 stories tall!   
"That's....That's pretty tall.."  
"Damn right it's tall...."  
"Eh I've seen bigger." Mew2 shrugged. Emerid and CTF stared at Mew2 a moment, who fidgeted nervously.  
"What?"  
"You have NOT seen buildings bigger than this!"  
"Have too!" CTF and Emerid stared at her, hands on their hips. She fidgeted for a few moments, then sighed.  
"Fine! It's the biggest building I've seen! You happy now?" SHe cried.  
"Actually yes." Mr. Emerid said smugly.  
"Let's go in before they run out of rooms, or we kill each other." CTF asked innocnetly, ignoring Mew2's glare. They stepped inside, and were astounded by the size of the lobby. They walked over to the registration desk and encountered a man writing on a note pad.  
"Scuse me. We're here to register for Pewter's Pearl Rock battle of the bands?" The man looked up boredly.  
"Band name?" He asked in a tired voice. Emerid Looked at CTF, who just shrugged blankly. He then looked at Mew2, Who shrugged also. He turned back to the man.  
"Uhm..."  
"Band Name?"  
"Ah....er....The Writing Wacko's!" Emerid Blurted. CTF and Mew2 stared at him, Jaws agape as the man scribbled down the name, then grasped some keys off a wall.  
"You're room number is 414, Floor 5. There's a presentation going on in the Dining area with The Famous Professor Oak behind me. I reccomend you to attend." The man said simply, then went back to writing. Emerid, CTF, and Mew2 walked slowly towards the dining room, talking quietly.  
"The Writing WHAT???" CTF whispered fiercly.  
"What kinda F***** up name is the Writing WACKO'S??" Mew2 asked quietly yet harshly.  
"I'M SORRY! I blanked! I couldn't think of anything! I just said the first thing that came to mind! 'Sides, I didn't See YOU two Comin' up with anything better." Emerid retorted, opening up the door to the dining room. He saw a small amount of people, mostly what looked like scientists, sitting in the front row near Prof. Oak, who had a small podium with a Golden and silvery Pokeball with the letters G and S written on it. Behind the first row, were empty seats, obviously it was intended for more people. They took their seats behind the first row and started to listen to the Professor.  
"As you people can see here, this is the mysterious GS ball. For years I have tried to unlock it's secrets, but have only scratched the surface. No-one knows why or how, but you cannot transfer this GS Ball like you could a normal Pokeball, and we have used many means to try and open it. We have discovered only that it is made of Gold and Silver, and dates back thousands of years ago, maybe more. Ash Ketchum first brought me this treasure from the Orange Island's own Professor Ivy, even she could not unlock what is inside. ANd Who knows what might be inside? Maybe a legendary pokemon such as Articuno or maybe a lowly Diglett? Does anyone have any theories, questions, or perhaps speculation on the GS Ball?" He asked. The Three looked at each other and shrugged. One scientist stood up.  
"Professor, what type of means have you tried to open the GS Ball?" Professor oak folded his arms behind his back and paced.  
"Well, With help from the Silph Co.'s President in a joint operation involving Parks' Gym, we have tried several means. We first tried to open it, I'm embarrased to say, with things such as Jackhammers and crowbars."  
"Did he try pressing the button?" Emerid asked CTF quietly.  
"Then we got a little more sensible. We tried to disrupt the electronic locking mechanism using a serious of EMP's, but that failed. Next we tried using powerful electro magnets to pry it apart, that failed as well."  
"But did he try pressing the button?" Emerid asked again. Prof. Oak gave him a disdainful look, but continued.  
"Then, we enlisted the help of Parks' Gym's Psychic Pokemon, who tried to telekinetically force it open. Needless to say, that was a failure too." Finally Emerid shot up out of his seat, interrupting Oak.  
"BUT DID YOU TRY PRESSING THE DAMN BUTTON???" He cried loudly. Oak stared at him blankyl for a moment.  
"...Buttton?" He asked dubiously. Emerid gave him an 'are-you-a-dumbass-or-something?' Look and stepped out into the aisle.  
"YES! THE BUTTON! And I thought you were supposed to be smart!!!" Emerid said. CTF and Mew2 grabbed him and pulled him back.  
"Are you NUTS? Disrespecting a reknowned Pokeom Professor??" CTF Hissed.  
"Screw nuts! Are you trying to embarrass us??"  
"Well! Since you seem to think that I'm not as smart as you, ...whoever you are.....maybe YOU'D like to come up here with your little friends and try unlocking ancient secrets!" Prof. Oak huffed, motioning for them to come up to the platform. Emerid grinned broadly and practically dragged CTF and Mew2 up to the podium with the GS Ball on it. He pushed CTF towards it, who reluctantly sighed and picked the ball up, examinging it for a few moments.  
"Well?" Oak asked impatiently.  
"You said it was partially made out o' gold right?" CTF asked. Oak nodded.  
"Well that's why you can't transfer it then. I know from experience, you can't transport real gold via pokeball transport. So it stands to reason that a Pokeball made out of gold, cannot be transfered." CTF Shrugged.   
"And Since Pokeballs of today are made of titanium, and we didn't HAVE Titanium thousands of years ago, It stands also to reason that people back den would use whatever was handy, namely precious metals such as gold and/or silver." Mew2 added. Oak's jaw fell a little, not knowing that at all. CTF Put the ball back down and walked over to Mew2.  
"How'd you know gold can't be transferred?" Mew2 asked under her breath.  
"I tried to smuggle some gold through a Pokeball via Pokeball Transferring. Nearly got caught when they found they couldn't transfer it and popped them open." CTF whispered. Mew2 nodded as Emerid took the stand, picking the GS ball up and throwing it up and down.  
"Okay People. For those of you without common sense...let me reiterate on PROPER POKEBALL USAGE!" He said, looking directly at Oak. He pointed the ball button first towards Oak, then pointed at the button.  
"See Button A? YOU PRESS BUTTON A to open Pokeball B. You also Throw pokeball B, pressing button A first as to capture Pokemon C! NOW DID YOU EVER TRY PRESSING THE GOD DAMN BUTTON TREE GUY?" Emerid asked loudly. Oak blinked dumbly for a moment before shaking his head.  
"I'm afraid...no-one ever tried pressing the button." Oak admitted reluctantly.  
"THEN IT pleases me to be the first!" Emerid cried, turning around and holding the GS ball out before Pressing the button. It popped open, instantly the inside of the ball was filled with bright red light that flashed throughout the room brightly before the glow shot out onto the podium, growing larger and larger till it was twice the height of Emerid. Immediately it grew into a more recognizable form, a purely sphere glow. Suddenly, a powerful, muscle bound, scaly clawed hand covered in a metal gauntlet shot out of the sphere, followed by another hand. Two Leg's appeared, both scaly, clawed, and wearing metal like boots, followed by a dragon like head, covered in a metal helmet. Two wings appeared followed by a long spiked tail. It looked like an armored dragon....  
Except it was about 6 inches tall.  
It looked up at everyone, small puffs of smoke coming from it's nose. Everyone looked down at the strange pokemon, almost amused. It looked up at Emerid, frowning.  
"What tha F*** Are you?" Emerid said, bending down to one knee. It pointed one claw at Emerid.  
"You were the one who released me?" It asked in a small, te almost regal voice.  
"Yeeeaaaaahhh........" Emerid said slowly. It nodded once.  
"Good, then you will be spared from my rage!" It cried. Prof. Oak stepped forward, looking down at the pokemon.  
"Scuse me, but who are you?" He asked.  
"QUIET PITIFUL HUMAN! NO-ONE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!" The Small dragon cried, hopping up and slapping Professor Oak. It then turned to the Audience.  
"YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME OR I WILL SMASH YOU BETWEEN MY CLAWS AND Use your BONES TO PICK AWAY THE CHARRED FLESH!" It roared in it's small voice. Everyone in the audience stared at the small dragon before bursting out laughing.  
'That small thing??"  
"Gimme a break!"  
"A DIGLETT is bigger than that thing!"  
"Oh come on! Just that from the G S Ball??? GIVE ME A BREAK!"  
"Break me off a piece o' that Kit kat bar!"  
"Shut up Kenny! You'll get us Sued!" The Small pokemon, meanwhile, was glaring at everyone furiously.  
"YOU DARE INSULT THE MIGHTY ZARCONIZAD???? YOU WILL ALL BUUURN! BURN IN THE FIRES OF ZARCONIZAD!" It roared, before letting out a small burst of flame that burned against Professor Oaks leg, then dissipated.  
"Hmmm, Obviously a Fire Type, but not very powerful..." Prof. Oak mused, his pants leg not even on fire.  
"Hey! Don't insult it!" Emerid Cried. He turned to CTF and Mew2, who were snickering.  
"Man, a New born Charmander has more power than that thing!" Mew2 laughed.  
"Way to go Emerid! You unleashed a Mini-Charmander!" CTF snickered. MR. EMerid frowned and looked down at the tiny pokemon.  
"Sooo...Your a Zarconizad?" It turned to Emerid, it's tiny nostrils flaring.  
"I GAVE YOU NO PERMISSION TO SPEAK INFIDEL! YOU MAY HAVE UNLOCKED ME, BUT YOU WILL OBEY ME! I AM YOUR NEW GOD! BOW! BOW INFIDEL!!!" Emerid stood up and looked down at Zarconizad, starting to get angry.  
"You say what?"  
"BOW PITIFUL HUMAN! YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A MAGIKARP! NOW BOW LIKE THE GROWLITHE YOU ARE!" Emerid hissed and took a step back.   
"Nobody...but NOBODY! Call's me a MAGIKARP! AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!" With that, Emerid jumped forward and slammed his foot into Zarconiza'ds gut, sending him flying over the audience and into the door. Zarconizad slid down slowly, then stood up on the ground, wobbling badly.  
"Yoou.....innnsolent...huuu...*THUD*" Zarconizad fell forward, slipping into unconsciousness almost immediately.CTF and Mew2 stared at Emerid, who just winced.  
"Nice punt M&M."  
"Excellent force Emerid." Prof. Oak stepped forward, clearing his throat.  
"Well.....Emerid is it? The Scientist community thanks you for your help in unleashing the GS Ball, and we will now conduct tests on this new Species of Pokemon." EMerid turned to Oak.  
"Tests? What kinda tests?"  
"Well, DNA testing, strength, power levels, Maybe a blood sample or two."  
"Will it be painful?"  
"Most assuredly yes." Emerid quickly grabbed a Pokeball and hurled it at Zarconizad, capturing the tiny Pokemon within moments. The Audience and Prof. Oak looked shocked as Emerid retrieved the Pokeball.  
"HE STOLE THE ZODIAC!"  
"THAT'S ZARCONIZAD!"  
"GET HIM!" Mew2 and CTF ran over to Emerid, and all started talking at once.  
"Are you nuts??" Mew2 hissed, grabbing him by the collar.  
"You just angered the entire Pokemon Scientific Community! OUR ASSES ARE ON THE GRILL NOW!" CTF Cried, smacking him upside the head. All three turned their heads to the sounds of an angry mob, and saw the audience running towards them, hands outstretched.  
"Argue later, Run like hell now." Emerid cried, throwing the doors open and rushing out with CTF and Mew2 as Scientists and such ran out after them, leaving Prof. Oak up on the podium. AFter a moment he sighed and ran after the angry mob.  
"Might as well, could use the excercise...oh this will kill my back I know it." He huffed.  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
The Writing Wacko's! The Zarconizad....Cryeth?  
  
  
  
Emerid, CTF, and Mew2 flopped down onto the hotel room couch, exhausted. They had been chased for an hour straight before managing to duck into an alley and sneak back to the hotel. Mew2 turned to Emerid, scowling.  
"I cannot BELIEVE YOU! You just grabbed an Ancient Pokemon From Prof. Oak! YOU JUST STOLE A POKEMON!" She roared.  
"Yeah, and that's MY Gig." CTF berated, whacking Emerid Upside the head.  
"Well sorry! I didn't want the little guy to be poked, prodded, and studied! Besides, he looks cool." Emerid shrugged, rubbing his head.  
"Hello? He's all of SIX INCHES TALL! A DUGTRIO IS BIGGER THAN HIM!! WHAT USE CAN A POKEMON THAT'S SMALLER THAN A CHILD'S TOY POSSIBLY HAVE?" Mew2 screeched.  
"Well It doesn't matter if he's useful or not, it's all in how you look at it. He may ONLY be six inches tall, but that don't make him any less cool. See Watch!" He pulled out the Pokeball that contained Zarconizad and tapped the button, releasing the small pokemon onto the table in front of them. It looked at the three Trainers and roared.  
"YOU WILL ALL BOW NOW, FOR ZARCONIZAD HAS RETURNED! HE WILL REIGN SUPREME OVER ALL YOU......ah screw it....I'M WORTHLESS! WAAAAHAAA!!!" Zarconizad fell to it's knees, sobbing. The Three trainers stared at the Once raving Pokemon, now reduced to a sobbing mess.  
"*sniff* I'm only six Lousy inches tall......*sob* I'm Useless! I can't even light an old mans garments ablaze!" It curled up into a ball and continued sobbing, covering it's eyes with the claws.  
"Uhm...But not an hour ago you were screaming about how you would kill us all...." CTF mumbled dumbly.  
"IT WAS ALL A FRONT! I COULDN'T KILL A GRASSHOPPER! And Then those stupid Gahns had the nerve to seal me inside their infernal *sob* CaptureSphere.....JUST BECAUSE I'M A WEAK, INCOMPETENT, POWERLESS POKEMON AHAAAA!" It cried in a garbled tone.  
"Gahns? CaptureSphere?" Emerid repeated Dumbly.  
"What the hell is a CaptureSphere?" CTF Pointed to the Pokeball Emerid held.  
"I think he's talking about one of these. Let us remember he IS over like a thousand years old....." CTF explained slowly.  
"So Everything we might call modern that was used back then, might be called something different?" Mew2 asked.  
"Exactly." Emerid leaned over to Zarconizad.  
"Er....come on ZZ...Cheer up! You're not THAT useless."  
"PROVE I'M NOT USELESS!" Emerid, CTF, and Mew2 thought a moment.  
"OK Nothing pops to mind immediately....But I'm sure you have some talent somewhere in that scaley body." Mr. Emerid shrugged.  
"See? I AM USELESS! A Magikarp has more power than me! That's just so sad I pity myself!" It wimpered, still sobbing.  
"Well....er....Tell you what ZZ, You hang wit' me and The Two girls here, we promise to find something that you're not useless at." Emerid offered. Zarconizad looked up at Emerid, sniffling.  
"You'd take a worthless Pokemon?"   
"Cause it's not the first time he's done it!" Mew2 snickered. Emerid gave her a disdainful look, but nodded. Zarconizad jumped up and hugged lance around the neck, sobbing.  
"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU! OH YOU ARE SUCH A NOBLE person! You're so nice! Waaahaaa! I know I'll alway's Dissapoint you, but i'll try not too!" Zarconizad Blubbered. Emerid just rolled his eye's and groaned.  
"Very Nice Emerid. You got a Pokemon with an Inferiority Complex and absolutely no Self confidence whatsoever." Mew2 cackled.  
"Notice how he alway's seems to get the screwed up pokemon?" CTF muttered, snickering.  
"Screwed up or not...it's a very surprising choice in my scientific opinion." They all turned their heads at once, Seeing Prof. Oak at the Mini-bar, munching on what looked like a banana.  
"How long you been standing there?"  
"Oh about forty five minutes give or take."  
"We got in here not twenty minutes ago..." Prof. Oak shrugged and bit into the banana.  
"It didn'tht thake muth *gulp* reasoning to deduce that this is the place you'd return to after eluding the angry mobs. After running halfway down the street, I jogged back here and asked the Person at the front desk for a Key to your room. Interesting Band name In my opinion." CTF and Mew2 gave Emerid a dirty look, who shrugged meekly.  
"This Mr. Emerid's choice to KEEP a extremely low level Pokemon such as this...Zarconizad....proves that he respects his Pokemon, and other Pokemon. Even going to such lengths as capturing this ancient Pokemon despite the knowledge that He would anger the scientific community shows that he is indeed a very brave person, albeit slightly dense. These Characteristic's show that he is indeed a very skilled Trainer." All of them Stared at Oak, before their jaws dropped in shock.  
"NO! NO NO NO!" Emerid cried. Oak stepped back, a bit aghast at this behavior.  
"Sure I respect my Pokemon Duh! Any good Trainer Does! BUT I DIDN'T CAPTURE THIS THING OUT OF RESPECT!" Emerid cried, Zarconizad hovering over to the table.  
"Oh Gee Thanks Emerid...that really helps abade my feelings of self loathing and self pity." Zarconizad muttered sarcastically. Mew2 couldn't help but snicker slightly.  
"I captured it because 1: It looks kick ass cool despite that a frickin' G.I. Joe is bigger than it. 2: You guy's were gonna experiment on it and 3: I think Fire Pokemon Kick ass." Emerid stated, ignoring Zarconizad's comment. Now it was Oak's Turn to stare dumbly.  
"Well....er....Those are some...very...UNORTHODOX ...Reason. But to each his own I suppose." Oak muttered.  
"Yeah well...Thank you for coming...now please leave." Mew2 said, Slowly pushing Oak towards the Door. She opened it and Shoved him out, locking it behind him and then turning to face her two...no Three now....Travelling companions.  
"So.....What now?" She asked simply. Emerid looked at Zarconizad, then at the two girls.  
"We get ready for Pewter's Pearl Rock Battle of the Bands Concert, that's what we do."  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

  
  
The Writing Wacko's! Do The Shasta McNasty!  
  
They ended up wandering downstairs back to the dining room, then they were astounded to see a band getting set up. A Girl witch Emerid found familiar, a boy with brown hair, and several other performers, all setting up their individual instruments. Mew2 pointed to the girl, whispering to CTF and Emerid.  
"She's wearing a Poketechnical Uniform...." Emerid sighed, nodding.  
"That'd be Giselle...the Brown haired kid would be Joe. And everyone else would be...unfortunantly...a part of Pokemon tech's own Band, The Poketech Keepers. The Green Haired one would be Kishi I think, aaand the black one next to her would be her cousin Gabby. " Emerid explained. CTF Looked at Emerid strangely.  
"The Poketech Keepers? What kinda name is that?"   
"Let me explain why this Band's name strikes fear into the hearts of the other contestants. For Five years running, they've won every contest involving music in the Pewter/ Cerulean area. The Band is usually made up of the top students. Giselle's probably a teacher now at Poketech high....Although I think I'm wrong. Joe there got held back a few years, hence why he's in the band." Zarconizad sat on Emerids shoulder, groaning.  
"So basically we're F***ed right up the wazoo since these peasents are here?" Zarconizad whined. Emerid just shrugged.  
"Unknown at current." Mew2 and CTF just snorted.  
"BAH! They just look like overgrown Preppy schoolboys and gals if you ask me." Mew2 grumbled.   
"Ditto Here Mew2." CTF nodded in agreement. That seemed to get their attention, Giselle turning to face the Foursome.  
"Did I hear you right Girl? Preppy schoolboys? Well for your information we come from pokemon Technical, the highest regarded school in the entier Pokemon League! Only a select few can even be permitted into Pokemon technical, and that in itself is an honor!" Giselle huffed.  
"Pfft. you mean only the few with the fattest wallets." Mew2 snickered. Giselle just flicked her hair back, staring at Mew2.  
"Oh is that what you think? Well let me tell you something Ms. Hotshot! Did you enter in the Battle of the bands??" Giselle asked in a demanding tone. They all nodded yes.  
"Well I pity you all. You'll be walking away from this hanging in your head in shame, for ever competing against Pokemon Technicals's best and brightest, the Poketech Keepers! I bet you haven't even made a song up yet! No? Oh really What a surprise! And Don't I think I don't recognize your wacko guy Emerald! With him on your side you'll most assuredly lose! And I bet this white haired Fat girl can't even play an instrument! Really? Oh gee! You see, the Poketech keepers base their performance on only the HIGHEST standards! Performance, Quality, and creativity! We make up our own songs! Everyone else just copies songs sung by other people! What songs do you have to play? You don't have any? Oh wow what a shock! And Mr. M&M! What kind of Shrimpy Pokemon is that on your shoulder? You know a Pokemon's size is one of the most important factors in it's fighting skill and power level! You must've not raised it that well!" The Wacko's just stood ther, mouths agape. Zarconizad had curled up and started sobbing ontop of Emerids Shoulder.  
"FAT???? WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING FAT YOU B****!!" Giselle's mouth dropped down from CTF"s insult, shocked. Mew2 just smirked and drew her fist back. Before she let loose, the Other Poketech Keepers gathered behind Giselle, who'se shocked expression turned to a smirk of superiority.  
"I'd think twice about throwing that punch, There's about five other people in this room not on you three's side. Think about it." Mew2 growled, but dropped her fist. Emerid just hissed and jumped forward.  
"YOU WON'T ATTACK THIS NO GOOD JACKASS I'LL DO IT!" With that Emerid Kicked Giselle in the gut, doubling her over. He then wrapped one arm around her head and draped an arm over his shoulder before falling down onto his back, still holding Giselle's head under his arm, drilling her head into the ground for a DDT. Zarconizad had jumped off and was now hovering between the two bands. Mew2 jumped forward, tackling About two other People with her and started pounding As CTF grabbed two other peoples head and slammed them together. Zarconizad just flew above the current battle, sighing.  
"CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?" he Cried before getting beaned by a piece of what looked like a guitar. Zarconizad shook it's head and roared.  
"HAAYAAAAA! KAAAMIIIKAAAZZZEEEEE!" It roared, diving down into the battle and clamping onto a guy's head, pulling at the hair and biting into his nose. The Following carnage was very....destructive. It Involved several Wrestling moves from Emerid, lots of low blows by Mew2 and an impressive display of agility from CTF. Zarconizad would jump from person to person, biting at their noses or blinding them with a blast of fire in front of their eyes. Instruments were used as weapons, When they were done, the room was a mess and CTF, Emerid, and Mew2 stood amongst the fallen Poketech Keepers, breathing heavily with their own very surplus of injuries. Zarconizad was sprawled out atop Emerid's hat, breathing raggedly.  
"Well...*huff Huff* we cleaned their clocks..." CTF gasped.  
"Yeah...but *wheeze groan* we'd better vamoose before...aynone get's here.." Emerid said, holding his arm.  
"Agreed...*huff puff*.." Mew2 gasped out. They proceeded to run out of the dining room towards their hotel room.  
  
  
The clerk knocked on the door once, tapping on the metal tray. Emerid opened the door, wearing his silver sunglasses.  
"You're....order sir." The Clerk explained, handing him the tray. Emerid nodded and took it, giving the waiter a dollar before slamming the door shut. He walked to the couch, where Mew2 was sitting, holding her fist. CTF was in the recliner next to the couch, rubbing her knee.  
"Alright...we have a Bucket of ice for the knuckles...." He took the bucket of ice and handed it to Mew2, who immediately shoved her fist into it, letting out a sigh of relief.  
"Ahhh......Man that feels good.." She mumbled. Zarconizad, who was laying on the table, flew over to the bucket of ice and grabbed out an ice cube and set it back on the counter. He then laid down on the Ice cube, letting out a sigh.  
"Ooooo my aching back....."'  
"Aaand for the Thief with the bruises...we have several ice packs...." He handed CTF several packs of ice, which she applied to her bruised knee and such.  
"And for the Emerid...." He removed his sunglasses, revealing two large black eyes.  
"We have a big old slab of raw meat." He grabbed the raw T-Bone steak and sat down in the other recliner, applying it to his eyes. CTF stared at him strangely.  
"You know...that's just an old wives tale..."  
"Explains why it's not working...Damn." He tossed the meat back on the tray.  
"Can I borrow some Ice packs?" CTF looked rather hesitant at this request, buit reluctantly tossed him one, which he put over his eyes.  
"Now that feels better." He sighed, leaning back in the recliner.  
"God. This is just great, now we're gonna get thrown out of the hotel and probably the band competition..." Mew2 whined, shoving her fist farther into the ice.  
"Not a chance." Mew2 looked at CTF.  
"What do you mean?? We beat the living Crap out of the Top Competitor!"  
"Not to mention them damn preppy bastards." Emerid mumbled. CTF let out a laugh, but it turned into a moan of pain.  
"It's all about Pride. We just beat the hell out of those Poketech High students! We were outnumbered but we still beat'em up. Now they'll want revenge, and from their rep as high standing trainers, they won't go and rat us out, but they'll try to beat us at the competition probably, to help their wounded pride. By the By Emerid, those were some........UNIQUE......Fighting methods..." CTF explained.  
"What you mean Unique?"  
"As in, very freaky strange. What the hell kinda move was that you did on Giselle before it even started???" Mew2 asked.  
"Oh that. Common Professional Wrestling Move, called a DDT."  
"You....WATCH WRESTLING?"  
"Yup, every chance I get. Love The Rock, Rocky Maiva Kicks ass. Big Show's pretty cool too though, although I personally like Too Cool..." Mew2 and CTF stared at him as he rambled on about his favorite wrestlers.  
"You DO know it's rigged right?" CTF asked politely.  
"Hell yeah It's rigged. It'd have to be For people to take THAT kind of punishment and not fall over unconscious." Mew2 and CTF blinked, a bit astounded at Emerid.  
"What about that move when you lifted them up into the air and fell back, slamming them into the ground back first?"  
"That's technically called a Suplex, although the variation I did was called a German Suplex."  
"And When you shoved their heads inbetween your legs, grabbed their waist, and sat down?"  
"A Variation on the Piledriver."  
"And when you Hooked their head with your arm and drove it through a drum before slamming the guy's head into a piano?"  
"Okay that One I made up." Emerid admitted, his eye's still covered witht he ice pack. They all sat for a moment, contemplating the fight.  
"Giselle WAS right tho." CTF admitted reluctantly. Mew2 and Emerid turned their heads to CTF.  
"We Still need to pick out our songs. All we've done since GETTING to pewter is get into Trouble. Brock's Gym, The Scientific Mob, Beating up on the Poketech high keepers.....Well okay the last one was kick ass cool." CTF barked out a laugh, then winced in pain.  
"Especially since we KICKED their asses." Mew2 chipped in.  
"True, very True Mademoiselle Mew2." Emerid admitted, shaking his head.  
"Hmph, everyone's complimenting each other....I don't see anyone Praising ME for biting into those guy's noses and stuff...." Zarconizad whined.  
"Lest we not forget, ZZ there was doing pretty well against Kishi and Gabby, lighting Kishi's Pigtails on fire. Here ZZ, have the Steak." Emerid congratulated, scooting the tray closer to Zarconizad, who eyed the steak.  
"It's been years since I've had Raw meat....."  
"It's been thousands of years since you had ANYTHING." Mew2 pointed out. Zarconizad shrugged.  
"I am Hungry...but I'm more of a vegitarian." Emerid sat up, taking the Ice pack off his eyes and looking at Zarconizad.  
"Okay now that's just plain weird, a fire breathing Dragon that eats Veggies."  
"People...People we're getting off the subject here..." CTF exclaimed, Waving a hand.  
"You're right. How are we going to choose songs to play?" Mew2 mused.  
"First order of Business...CHANGING THE BANDS NAME!" CTF Cried at Emerid, who winced in response.  
"What's Wrong with Writing Wacko's??"  
"That's not a BANDS Name. Thats the name of Wacked out frauds of writers who put themselves into their own stories!" CTF remarked.   
"Hey...." Mr. Emerid cried indignantly.  
"So let's start brainstorming people!" Mew2 urged, placing a hand on her face. They all sat for a moment, thinking.  
"Zodiac?" Zarconizad said, raising it's head.  
"Sounds too Religious." Emerid shot that idea down.  
"The Cool Thief Freaks?"CTF offered, shrugging.  
"....With your rep we'd be arrested on site once the name hit the public." Mew2 mumbled.  
"The Flaming Zarconizads?" Zarconizad asked again.  
"...Too long..." CTF mused.  
"Pokemon Masters?"  
"That's the name of people who achieve high ranks in the poke-league." Mew2 pointed out.  
"Yeah might end up with some legal issues there CTF."  
"The Keepers of the Mewtwo?" They all thought a moment on that one.  
"Nah." They said unanimously. Suddenly EMerid shot up, Taking the Ice pack off his eyes.  
"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! It's new! It's Fresh! It won't have any legal precedents!" He announced. Mew2, CTF, and Zarconizad leaned forward.  
"Tell us!" Emerid grinned broadly.  
"Shasta...McNasty!" Mew2 and CTF stared at Emerid like he had just grown another head.  
"Shasta McWHO????" They asked unanimously.  
"Shasta McNASTAH!" Emerid responded in a somewhat musical tone.  
"What the hell is That???"  
"That's almsot as bad as the Writing Wacko's!"   
"What have you been SMOKING?" Emerid just frowned and folded his arms together.  
"Anyone got anything BETTER?" Emerid asked slyly. CTF, Mew2, and Zarconizad stared at each other a moment, then looked back at Emerid.  
"We'll take it."  
"Sounds better than Writing Wacko's."  
"It has a certain....Appeal."  
"Fine, Shasta McNasty it is! Now we just need to decide on SONGS....." Mew2 and CTF looked at each other, then grinned evilly.  
"Tell you what Emerid. Since YOU decided on the band Name...." Mew2 Started.  
"YOU can come up with a starter song, FROM SCRATCH." CTF finished.  
"WHAT??"  
"Hey! You claim to be the one with Taste! And you're certainly wacked out enough to make up songs, so you make one up, CTF and I will choose two others! That way we each get to sing a song." Mew2 stated Smugly.  
"How Come I'M alway's stuck with the Hard stuff?" Emerid whined.  
"Because you prance around like an idiot and don't think before acting." CTF said matter-of-factly.  
"But I have to MAKE UP A SONG???"  
"Shut up and start thinking." Mew2 ordered. Emerid sighed and rubbed his face. Having two traveling companions was starting to turn out more trouble than he had realized.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

  
The Writing wacko's! Double Dun Deal!  
  
  
Emerid sighed, using his fork to move his dinner around. He was having a hard time thinking up a song for the band, he'd come up with a little of it, but currently he had writers block, so CTF and Mew2 had dragged him down to the dining hall to have dinner.   
"Eat yer Food Emmy." CTF muttered, eating her own dinner. Mew2 was too involved in eating to notice the two talking.  
"Why should I? I'm not hungry."  
"It costs like 30 bucks...eat it." CTF grumbled. Emerid sighed and speared some steak on his fork, putting in his mouth.  
"A Little Overdone if you ask me."  
"Oh quit whining."CTF muttered.   
"I'll have it if you don't want it....Picking up other people's scraps...I AM pathetic..." Zarconizad chimed in. He sighed and was about to take another bite when he saw a group of people wearing bandages on various parts of their body, one was a black haired one with a Poketech high Uniform.  
"Oh crap! CTF, Mew2, Look!" Emerid pointed to the group of people, who then spotted them.  
"THERE THEY ARE! GET'EM!" Giselle cried. Mew2 and CTF turned and saw the Poketech students running towards them and shot up out of their seats, grabbing Zarconizad and Emerid as they started to run. They dodged several waiters and tables, jumping over a Bulbasaur while Emerid slid, going under a waitress and then snapped back up and continued running.  
"Get a good View Emerid??" Zarconizad huffed as he landed on Emerid's shoulder.  
"Shut up they're STILL ON OUR TAIL!" Emerid cried, looking behind him. THe Poketech people were lagging a bit because one of their members seemed to be on crutches, but they were quickly catching up. They threw open the Dining room doors and saw two ways of possible escape, go left or right.  
"Which way??" CTF cried, looking down the two halls. Mew2 Looked, then pointed right.  
"That way!"  
"Why?"  
"I dunno just GO!" She cried, Running pell mell down the right hall. CTF, Emerid, and Zarconizad ran after her just as Giselle and her gang burst out of the dining room and followed. Finally They came to a glass door and threw it open, revealing a Large pool with chairs and tables, and a very high wall surrounding it.  
"DEAD END!" Emerid cried, looking flustered. Zarconizad jumped up and down on Emerid's shoulder wailing.  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE HORRIBLE PAINFUL DEATHS FROM A BUNCH OF PREP SCHOOL REJECTS!" It cried, sobbing into his scaled hands. They jumped back as Giselle and her group burst out the glass door and faced them. Emerid would have laughed, Giselle had a bandage around her head and a big black eye, if they weren't about to be attacked.  
"FOUND YOU! YOU PUNKS! You DARE attack the Poketech high Keepers and Expect to get away with it??!?" Giselle cried.  
"..Yes.." Emerid muttered.  
"WELL YOUR NOT!" With that her group circled the Four, grinning evilly.   
Well the ones with Teeth we're grinning anyway. Mew2 and CTF put up there fists, getting ready to fight.  
"Time to get Jolly on your naughty Asses!!" A guy cried, grinding a fist into his hand. They were about to punce when...  
"WAAAAIIIITTT!!!" Emerid Cried. They all stopped, fists in mid swing.  
"What?"  
"Let's settle this like CIVILIZED Pokemon Trainers. A Pokemon battle!" Giselle thought on this.  
"Well....Poketech students DO hate to degenerate to such...peasent levels such as common street fighting....Two Pokemon each!" Giselle grinned, her Group forming around her. Mew2 and CTF shrugged.  
"That's not Too bad.." Giselle shook her head.  
"No no, WHen I mean Two pokemon Each...I mean each of us sends out two Pokemon...against each of your two. And If you people lose, we tear you apart." She cackled, each of her friends pulling out two pokeball, which equaled a total of ten. Emerid, CTF, and Mew2 gulped.  
"Look what you've gotten us into THIS time Emerid!"  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"   
"Man They'll have a total of TEN against SIX!"  
"Sorry gals! Guess we'll just have to Try!" Emerid said flustered, Pulling out his Flaming Pokeball and another with blue, wavy streaks painted on it out of his bucket hat.  
"Emerid! I can't Use ONIX here!!! It's Mortally afraid of water!" Mew2 hissed, pulling two Pokeballs of her own out.  
"Then Don't use it!!" Emerid cried, watching nervously as The Poketech gang grinned evilly. CTF gulped and Reached into her pocket, grasping two of her own Pokeballs.  
"Why not we just send ALL our Pokemon out after them??" Mew2 asked. Emerid shook his head vigourisly.  
"They could report us for breaking Battling Rules! We'd kill our chances for entering the Pokemon League!" He cried, motioning for Zarconizad to stay back.  
"But I can fight! Just....Not well...." It whined, flying to the edge of the pool to sti and watch. The Poketech students then realesed their Pokemon which were; Marowak, Dugtrio, Victreebel, Magmar, Poliwrath, and a total of Five Machops.  
"Boy they sure do like Machops..." CTF mumbled, enlarging her Pokeballs.  
"EKANS! TANGELA! GO!" She cried, releasing them.  
"*'ey Now whot's this? Ten against Two?*" Tangela cried in a distinct British Accent. Mew2 threw out hers, releasing Cubone and a Nidoking.  
"*Make dat ten on four!*" Nidoking Roared, standing beside The Ekans. Emerid sighed, but grinned.  
"Well Now! WELCOME TO THE SPECTACLE! ANd Now! The WRiting Wacko's give to you...from the distant Islands of the Orange League!.....The One...the Only...MISTAH....EMERID!" He cried, juggling his two Pokeballs before Calpping his ahdns together, making the Two pokeballs seemingly dissapear. He showed his hands palm first, then made fists and opened them again, revealing the two pokeballs.  
"IT'S TAG TEAM TIME! CHARMELEON GO!" He hurled the Pokeball releasing the Fire Pokemon right in front of Magmar. Charmeleon's eyes lit up seeing the Magmar.  
"*AH! A FELLOW Fire Pokemon! Have at thee!*" Magmar cried, smiling smugly.  
"*What you lookin' at ya Lousy Donald Duck wanna-be??*" Charmeleon sneered, getting so close to Magmar their faces were about a quarter of an inch apart.  
"*Donald Duck wanna-be? I wouldn't be talking you over grown Lizard!*"  
"*How about I shove my Over grown Lizard tail RIGHT DOWN YOUR THROAT??? HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT MUTHA F****AH??*"  
"*YOU DARE INSULT ME, LOWLY SCALEBELLY???*" And so it went for about five minutes, both Fire Pokemon Trash talking each other before Emerid had to restrain Charmeleon.  
"Just wait for yer Partner!" Emerid cried, holding Charmeleon back.  
"*YOU'RE MINE YOU ASS! YOU HEAR ME???*" Charmeleon Roared, finally standing next to Ekans, who inched a bit away.  
"Hmph, you need to teach your Pokemon some Discipline Emerid!" Giselle cried. Emerid ignored her and held up his Other Pokeball.  
"AND NOW! INTRODUCING! Coming from The Distant Starburst Island's Shore line! GOLDUCK!" Golduck materialized Beside Charmeleon, looking around.  
"*Back on the stage baby Here I am!*" Golduck sang, moving his feet to music in his head. Mew2 and CTF looked at EMerid.  
"Are ALL your Pokemon as Zany as you?" Mew2 asked politely.  
"Yeah just about." Emerid Shrugged.  
"What's He Singing?" CTF wondered aloud, watching the Golduck dance.  
"Lou Bega's 1+1=2, I got the CD recently, very cool. He's been hooked on it since." Emerid Explained. Charmeleon finally whacked Golduck in the head Lightly to get him back to this Reality.  
"*Hey! We gonna fight here! Not Dance!*" Charmeleon Growled. Golduck sighed, but got in a battle stance.  
"*Poliwraths mine!*" Golduck stated.  
"*I got that Chump Magmar.*" Charmeleon Hissed.  
"*Let me at that Square Marowak!*" Cubone challenged.  
"*What we standin' here for? GET THEM SUCKAH'S! Leave the Machops for me!!!*" Nidoking roared, jumping forward and tackling the line of Machops. Magmar Rushed forward, tackling Charmeleon while Ekans Slithered towards Victreebel, avoiding Vines. Cubone and Marowak faced off, Using their bone clubs like swords. Ratatta Jumped to Dugtrio, biting and scratching while Tangela jumped to help Nidoking with the Machops. Golduck did a little dancing as Poliwrath ran at him, Singing a bit also.  
"*I dance the Mambo, the salsa..*" He memboed to the side, letting Poliwrath Fly past him. It QUickly recovered and started throwing punches at Golducks gut.  
"*The Cha-cha!*" Golduck snapped his fingers as he moved his hips side to side, avoiding the punches. Poliwrath lifted it's leg, going for a roundhouse.  
"*The Limbo..*" Golduck bent down backwards, Letting Poliwrath's leg miss. Poliwrath growled in anger, backing up a bit and leaping at Golduck for a Tackle.  
"*The Foxtrot and even the Tango!*" He got in a tango like stance and moved out of the way, letting Poliwrath fly past. The Trainers watched the action, letting the Pokemon go on their own because there were just too many to distinguish from their own. Charmeleon growled at Magmar, who released a flamethrower aimed at his head, Charmeleon quickly ducked and rushed forward, uppercutting Magmar right under it's beak and knocking it back a few feet before jumping forward, tackling Magmar to the ground. Emerid grimaced, watching the Magmar be subjected to punches as the Magmar's owner stood next to EMerid.  
"Ya got quite a Charmeleon there.."  
"Yup. Finest on Indigo Isle in my opinion."  
"An' you were the one who signed up for the Battle o' the bands right?"  
"Yaahh....why?"  
"You DO realize The Contest is a music VIDEO contest right?" EMerid turned to face the man, eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
"Say wha?"  
"Yah That's right. The Bands get Three weeks to get ready, practice, and get organized, then the Movie studio's in Pewter start taking in bands to make the Music Videos, then a Month Later they're aired on TV."  
"I thought it was alway's live...."  
"Nah, this year they decided to go for somethin' different." Emerid nodded, turning back to the fight. Cubone and Marowak were ucrrently dueling with their bones, parrying and swinging violently, while Golduck was blasting Poliwrath with water Guns. Tangela had Victreebel wrapped in vines while Nidoking was wrestling with the various Machops. Dugtrio was chasing around Rattata who was managing to dodge. Emerid groaned and walked up to CTF adn Mew2.  
"This is gettin' us nowhere." CTF Grumbled, watching the battle.  
"Agreed. They can fight all night and collapse from exhaustion before a winner'll even show up!" Mew2 cried in exasperation, seeing her Cubone dodge one of Marowaks swing.  
"Hmmmm.....Golduck! Nail Magmar with a Water gun! Charmeleon! Fire ball Victreebel!" Emerid cried, striking upon an idea. Golduck nodded and jumped ontop of Poliwrath, collapsing it to the ground, before opening it's mouth and firing a massive water gun that knocked Magmar out completely. Charmeleon spat out several fireballs that enveloped Victreebel in flames, but also caught some of Tangela's vines aflame.  
"*AHHHH! YOU DAMN STUPID LIZARD!!! HELPMEHELPMEHELPME!!!*" Tangela screamed, running around.  
"EMERID YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!!! TANGELA GO FOR THE POOL!" CTF cried. Tangel jumped up, splashing into the pool as Charmeleon shrugged apologetically.  
"Emerid you nearly FRIED MY TANGELA!! What were you THINKING?" Ctf berated, whacking Emerid upside the head.  
"OW! I was tryin' to finish this!!! Besides Tangela's fine!" Emerid retorted, motioning to the surfacing Tangela, now soaking wet.  
"Hmm....The Pool may be how we can beat these guys!" Mew2 cried. Emerid and CTF looked at Mew2 curiosly.  
"How So?"  
"Golduck can use it's psychic abilities to manipulate the water and wash out everyone! Simple as that!" Mew2 said smugly, hands on her hips. CTF and Emerid looked at each other, then shrugged.  
"Should work....But what about our pokemon?" CTF asked.  
"We'd better recall them!" Emerid said, pulling out his Flaming Pokeball. Zarconizad lifted up EMerids hat and ducked under it.  
"Tell me when it's over." He said simply. CTF, Mew2, and Emerid recalled all their pokemon except GOlduck, who backed up to the side of the pool.  
"HAH! Recalling all your Pokemon? Don't want them beaten do ya?" Giselle cried smugly, the Poketech trainers lining up behind their pokemon, facing Golduck. Emerid bent down and started whispering quickly into Golducks ear. Golduck grinned broadly and nodded, motioning for Emerid to stand back.  
"Alright Poketech Keepers! Prepare to DECIMATE that Golduck!" Giselle laughed, grinning evilly. Golduck held up a hand, stopping the advancing Poketech keepers in their tracks as he started making motions with it's front flippers, like it was forming a ball out of clay. The Pokemon and their trainers watched, almost mesmerized as the Golduck's eyes began to glow, it's hand motions starting to go faster and faster, till it was almost a blur. Suddenly it's hands stopped, and it was about then that the Poketech trainers noticed the gigantic wave of water forming behind Golduck, growing till it towered over everyone.  
"OH SHIT!" Giselle screamed, turning around quickly, but it was too late. The Wave crashed down onto the Poketech keepers and the Pokemon, washing them over the walls and out onto the street, leaving them sopping wet and freezing cold in the night air. CTF, Emerid, and Mew2 grinned, high fiving each other before running over to Golduck from the opposite side of the pool. Each one high fived and complimented the duck.  
"KICK ASS GOOD JOB Golduck! Expect a big fat bonus very soon! Maybe a New Music CD!" Emerid laughed, recalling Golduck.  
"Ahhhhhh......it felt GOOD to kick those Poke-creeps asses again. VERY Fulfilling." CTF smiled, very much smugly.  
"Now If we can do it three times straight at the Competition!" Mew2 stated, frowning slightly. Emerid laughed and put his arm around CTF and Mew2's shoulders.  
"Girls, I found out some VERY Interesting news, and beleive me when I say....It will GuarenTEE that we will win that Competition! Follow me back to the hotel room and I shall explain." Emerid grinned, very much smug in his knowledge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

  
The Writing Wacko's! Rockin' and Rollin' ALL NIGHT LONG!  
  
  
Emerid, CTF, and Mew2 sat nervously in the front row reserved for Band members. It had been about a little over a Month, and their music video was finished and now, they were at a Concert hall where the Video's would be aired live on island wide TV, the winner to be announced afterwards. They ahd watched all of the Video's so far except there's, which turned out to be last. The Announcer stepped forward a gigantic screen rising from the stage.  
"And Now, our FINAL Entree into the Pewter's Pearl Rock Concert! A Music video made from the band calling themselves Shasta McNasty entitled, "Double Trouble." Now Let's watch!" The Lights slowly dimmed as the Giant screen finished rising.  
  
(The Screen stays black before two people and a Small, Red, scaly Pokemon standing between them, all three dressed in Team Rocket Uniforms as a Shadowy figure sitting in a throne slowly slid forward, his face shadowed)  
  
Shadowy man: This is the Boss, and I'm Sick of waiting...I WANT PIKACHU! AND THIS TIME DON'T SCREW IT UP!  
  
Prepare for Trouble  
(People turn around, revealing themselves to be Emerid and Mew2 and Zarconizad.)  
  
Make it Double  
(They each pull out a pair of dark sunglasses and slip them on, tilting their head to the side as they do.)  
  
Prepare for trouble  
(THey Walk slowly forward towards the Camera.)  
  
Make it double  
(They keep walking till they block out the camera, then it focuses on EMerid and Me2 and Zarconizad sitting atop a mountain of golden coins.)  
  
We'll be the richest rogue's of all time  
(Emerid says this, examining a ruby.)  
  
Creators of a grand design  
(Mew2 pulls off a Golden spider web off the pile, stretching it with her fingers.)  
  
I'll be the king  
(Emerid sets a golden crown on his head, grinning.)  
  
I'll be the Queen  
(Mew2 snatches Emerids crown, setting it on her head.)  
  
I'll be da Jokah! Of crime!  
(Zarconizad pops up with a golden jesters cap on, flying into the camera.)  
  
  
Prepare for trouble  
(Emerid grabs Zarconizad back.)  
  
make it Double  
(Emerid grabs his crown back.)  
  
Prepare for Trouble  
(Mew2 punches him out, then takes the crown back.)  
  
Make it double  
(Zarconizad steals the crown and flies towards the camera, blocking it out.)  
  
To Protect the world from Devastation  
(Emerid says this, popping up and spinning a golden world globe on his finger before clapping and making it dissapear.)  
  
To unite All people's within our nation  
(Mew2 leans back, playing with a gold, silver, and ruby colored Rubix, figuring it out and showing it.)  
  
To Denounce the evils of Truth and love  
(Emerid sings this, snatching the Rubix away from Mew2 and giving it a spin.)  
  
to Extend our reach to the stars above  
(Mew2 reaches up, grabbing a sceptre with a star on it  
  
Jesse, James  
(These two pop up in their old uniforms, before Emerid and Mew2 burst through the Paper cut outs of them.)  
  
Team Rocket Blast off at the Speed of Light  
(Mew2 hurls the star sceptre towards the camera.)  
  
Surrender now or Prepare to fight  
(Charmeleon, Cubone, Golduck, Zarconizad pop up dressed in Team Rocket uniforms.)  
  
Team Rocket's Rockin'  
(We see two lights snap on, revealing instruments.)  
  
Talkin' Trouble, Walkin' Trouble  
(Charmeleon sits at the drums.)  
  
Double Trouble, Big Trouble  
(Cubone pushes him aside and pulls out another Bone club, starting to play the drums.)  
  
And Trouble's gonna follow you  
(Charmeleon grabs a trumpet instead while Golduck picks up a guitar.)  
  
We're gonna capture Pikachu  
(Zarconizad hops onto an electric piano, standing on one of the keys.)  
  
We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong  
(Charmeleon, Cubone, and Golduck slip on Sunglasses.)  
  
For mayhem and madness and rare Pokemon  
(Zarconizad raises one finger.)  
  
I'm so gorgeous  
(Golduck raises two fingers.)  
  
I'm alway's the man  
(Charmeleon raises three, signalling to start playing.)  
  
Your just the players in my master plan!  
(They stop as the shadowy man appears again, saying this line.)  
  
  
Team Rocket's Rockin'  
(The shadowy man steps into the light, revealing it to be CTF in a Team Rocket Uniform.)  
  
Talkin' Trouble, Walkin' Trouble  
(Emerid steps out to the Right of CTF.)  
  
Double Trouble, Big Trouble  
(Mew2 steps out to the left of CTF.)  
  
And Trouble's gonna follow you  
(They look at each other.)  
  
Team Rocket's Rockin'  
(They turn to look at the Pokemon.)  
  
Talkin' Trouble, Walkin' Trouble  
(They have a very angry look on their faces as the pokemon start to cringe.)  
  
Double Trouble, Big Trouble  
(Their faces turn to smirks as CTF Picks up a Guitar.)  
  
And Trouble's gonna follow you  
(Emerid grabs a Saxophone.)  
  
We're gonna capture Pikachu  
(Mew2 grabs another set of drums.)  
  
We're always gonna try it  
(They start playing together.)  
  
no one can deny it   
(They seem to freeze in place as a crack appears on the screen.)  
  
We can cause a riot in sunday school  
(It shatters, Revealing Emerid standing there with sunglasses and a Team Rockets uniform.)  
  
We'll have you beleiving  
(He holds up a Playing card, the Ace of spades as the Cameraq focuses in on it.)  
  
truth can be decieving  
(He flips it around one, seemingly changing it to an Ace of hearts, then again for the ace of Clubs.)  
  
Do unto others is our golden rule!  
(CTF and Mew2 step next to Emerid, grinning as the Pokemon Line up in front of them.)  
  
Prepare for trouble!  
(They all slip on dark sunglasses.)  
  
Team Rocket's Rockin'  
(in synchronicity, they all Step Right.)  
  
Talkin' Trouble, Walkin' Trouble  
(They step left, then right, then forward before clapping.)  
  
Double Trouble, Big Trouble  
(They start dancing synchronicityly, Stepping right, left, forward, then falling down onto their hands to support themselves as they swing their legs around.)  
  
And Trouble's gonna follow you  
(They snap back to their feet, increasing the pace.)  
  
We're gonna capture Pikachu!  
(They stop, doing a group pose.)  
  
LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!  
(The Entire thing seemingly explodes, leaving a big hole in the ground that the cast jumps into.)  
  
  
Slowly the room lit back up, the screen lowering back into the stage. Emerid was grinning proudly, while Mew2 and CTF were groaning.  
"How EMBARRASSING."  
"You had us dancin' like FOOLS!" Mew2 hissed. Emerid nudged them and pointed to the announcer, who had an envelope in his hands.  
"And now....The Third prize and a life times supply of Pokeball's go to..." He opened the envelope slowly, then looked at the piece of paper.  
"Michael and his Musical MANIACS!!" The band ran up stage, grinning broadly as they took their prize. The man then took another envelope and opened it.  
"And the Second prize, free upgraded Pokedexs from Parks' Gym, THE POKETECH KEEPERS!" Giselle was seen being dragged onstage screaming.  
"SECOND PRIZE??? WE'RE FROM POKETECH HIGH! WE NEED THE FIRST GRAND PRIZE! DAMMIT IT"S NOT FAIR!!!!" The Other Keepers didn't look that happy, but graciously took their prizes and walked off the stage. The Man then took out the final envelope and removed the  
letter.  
"And Grand Prize, A THousand dollars and one Pokemon Each, the grand prize goes to..." He slowly started to unfold the envelope, painstakingly slow. Mew2 shot up out of her seat angirly.  
"JUST READ THE DAMN LETTER B****!!!!" She screamed, then meekly sat back down as she saw that everyone was staring at her.  
"Well...uhm.....grand prize goes to.....The Band known as.....SHASTA MCNASTY!!!!" Emerid, CTF, and Mew2 shot up, screaming for joy and looking at each other.  
"OH HELL YEAH! WE WON!" Emerid screeched, Taking Zarconizad off his shoulder and hugging him.  
"YES YES YES! I'M FINALLY GOOD AT SOMETHING!!!!!!" Zarconizad sobbed, hugging Emerids shoulder. Mew2 and CTF Hugged each other, still jumping for joy.  
"WEWONWEWONWEWONWEWONWEWON!!!!" They Sang unanimously. Emerid slowly led the cheering girls up to the stage to claim there prize.   
"Well! How does it feel to be winner of Pewter's Pearl Rock Music concert?" The ANnouncer asked.  
"Well John, in so many words. HELL YES HELL YES HELL YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emerid screamed. Zarconizad meanwhile was doing a little dance on his shoulder, crying out how goos he was at something. John the Announcer just laughed and held up a check.  
"And here is your check for one THOUSAND Dollars! And if my lovely assistant Rita will bring out your SECOND Prize...." Mew2 quickly snatched the Check and stuffed it in a pocket, getting disdainful looks from Emerid and CTF. Their attention turned to a woman who was rolling out an enormous cart covered with Pokeballs with the name of the Pokemon inside it labeled.  
"Now! Each Band Member may choose ONE Pokemon form this rack, WHich Contains one of every Pokemon known! Now First off, Ms. Karrie may choose first!" John the Announcer motioned for CTF to come up first. She walked up to the cart and looked at the many pokeballs before plucking up what looked like a glass Pokeball.  
"And Ms. Karrie Chooses the Legendary ARTICUNO! What an Excellent Choice!" CTF cackled with glee, clutching the Pokeball in her hands.  
"ANd Now....Mr...EMERID....shall be the second Person!" Emerid ran up to the cart and pulled off one Pokeball marked, 'Kabutops', before running over to CTF, cackling.  
"WHy you choose such a common pokemon as Kabutops?" Zarconizad asked, looking at the Pokeball.  
"COMMON? These bums are Extinct!"  
"They are? Gee, when I was around they were as common Pidgeys." Zarconziad muttered, scratching his head. Mew2 stepped forward, knocking John aside and looking at the Pokeballs.  
"So many damn Choices! I'll take....PRIMEAPE!"Mew2 stated, plucking the Pokeball up and stuffing it in her pocket.  
"Well Let's give them a round of applause ladies and gentleman!" Emerid, CTF, and Mew2 bowed slowly as everyone started to applaud, grinning ear to ear. Zarconizad flew up into the air and did a little aerial bow before landing back on Emerids shoulder. They waved to the audience and walked off stage towards the exit.  
"WE WON! We ACTUALLY WON!" Mew2 cried, looking at the Pokeball.  
"EMERID! I COULD KISS YOU!" CTF Cackled, stuffing her Pokeball in her backpack. Mew2 grinned and slung her backpack on her other shoulder as Emerid just readjusted it.  
"Man! I was great in that Music Video!" Zarconizad ranted, laughing.  
"I Know, I know I'm a genius.." Emerid sighed, smiling. Their grins endded, however, when they saw Giselle step in front of them, her black eye apparent on her face.  
"Giselle!" Mew2 growled.  
"What you want B****??" CTF Hissed. She kept her hands behind her back and looked down.  
"Look, I know that we really didn't get off on the right foot, so...I wanted to say I'm really sorry for Insulting you. I know, I acted really horrible and I wanted to see if we could, maybe, clear up any wrong feelings between us?" She asked sweetly, offering one hand out. CTF and Mew2 looked at Each other while EMerid just shrugged and took her hand.  
"Sure no problem!"  
"Thanks." With that, Giselle swung her other arm out and clocked Emerid in the head with what looked like a crowbar, knocking him out along with Zarconizad. Mew2 and CTF brought back their fists, about to hit Giselle, but they crumpled forward, two more Poketech students appearing behind them and knocking them out. One more came out as they picked up CTF, Mew2, and Emerid and started dragging them towards teh Exit.  
"Taht's right boys! Take'm to the Airport an' send'em somewhere......Orange..." Giselle cackled, watching the four get carried off.   
  
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

  
  
The Writing Wacko's! Sunny Side up with a Hint of Scandal.  
  
  
Emerid groaned and slowly opened his eye's, his head having a major pain in it. He saw everything as a dark, fuzzy blur so he rubbed his eye's, trying to get everything in focus. Finally he looked up, bright light form the sun nearly blinding him as he saw what looked like a Palm tree, in fact, it WAS a Palm tree. He looked around and saw Zarconizad on the ground next to him, trying to burn what looked like a coconut, but not having much luck.  
"Uhgg...ZZ?" Emerid murmured, holding his head. Zarconizad turned to Emerid and grinned.  
"Finally awake? I couldn't wake you up for the world!"  
"Where'z...CTF an' Mew2?"  
"Off finding food." Zarconizad mumbled, still trying to burn the Coconut.  
"Izzat....a Coconut?" Zarconizad nodded and scratched his scaly noggin.  
"Where are we?" Emerid moaned, sitting up.  
"Mew2 figures probably on another part of Indigo Isle, but I t'ink she's wrong because this entire place is surrounded in water!"  
"That means....we're on...an....island." Emerid said, looking around at where he was at. He was sitting on a beach, inches from where the water met the sand as it washed up. He looked the other way and saw palm tree's, and a small forest leading to a giant mountain.  
"An Island with a mountain on it......this sounds familiar." Emerid muttered, scratching his head. He felt his shoulders for the straps of his backpack, but didn't find them.  
"Where's My Backpack?" Emerid cried, looking around franticly. Zarconizad sighed and pointed to by the palm tree, where three Backpacks were laying.  
"Right over there." Suddenly Emerid heard a rustling and turned his head, seeing CTF and Mew2 walk out with an armful of various tropical fruits.  
"We got what ever looked Edible." CTF said, dumping the Fruit on top of Zarconizad on accident. Mew2 followed suite, promptly sitting down in the sand.  
"Well I see the ASS that got us INTO this is awake!" Mew2 cried.  
"WHAT? How'd I get us into this????"  
"YOU got us involved in that STUPID Music Video Contest! If we'd have lost or not even got INVOLVED WE WOULD'VE HAD MORE BADGES BY NOW!" She cried, picking up what looked like a pineapple and tossing it at Emerid. He Caught at it, then found himself staring at a strange design on it that stood out blatantly, besides the fact it was blue. It looked almost like a triangle, except for a line sticking straight down the middle of it. Suddenly the truth started to dawn on him as he looked at the other fruits.  
"Hold up...where'd you get these fruits?" Emerid asked, digging through the pile, pulling Zarconizad out from udner it.  
"We got it from some tree's at th' base o' the mountain, why?" CTF asked, biting into one. Emerid's eyes widened to the size of grapefruits as he stared at the fruit, then at the mountain, then back at the fruit.  
"What is it M&M??" Mew2 asked, picking up a round fruit and chomping into it. Emerid replied with a rather, COLORFUL, Response.  
"THOSE BLOODY, BLOODY BASTARDS!!!! THOSE NO GOOD SONS OF B*TCHES!!! THEY FLEW US ALL THE F***ING WAY OUT HERE????" Emerid screamed, shooting to his feet.  
"What are you TALKING about Emerald??" CTF demanded, wiping some juice off the corner of her mouth. Zarconizad jumped onto one fo the fruits and proceeded to start to slice small chunks out of it as he watched the crazed Emerid.  
"What the hell is wrong wit' him?" Mew2 asked Zarconizad, who simply shrugged, and scratched it's armored head.  
"Don't you people Get it?? We're on an ISLAND, a TROPICAL Island. A Tropical island with a friggin MOUNTAIN on it."  
"Which means..?" Mew2 shrugged, biting into the fruit again.  
"WE ARE ON NAVAL ISLAND IN THE ORANGE ISLANDS YOU GEOGRAPHICALLY CHALLENGED IDIOTS!" Emerid screamed.   
"WHATH???" Mew2 cried before starting to gag, the piece of fruit caught in her throat. CTF started banging on her back, helping her dislodge the piece of fruit.  
"YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK ON THIS ISLAND???" Zarconizad cried fearfully, Hugging a pineapple.   
"YES!" Emerid cried, holding his face in his hands.  
"Well, actually no. We still have our Pokemon, so if anyone has any water Type's they could probably ride on them…" CTF pointed out.  
"BUT WHAT IF THEY AIN'T THAT BIG?!?!" Zarconizad Rebutted. CTF rubbed her chin, thinking a moment.  
"Then we're dead in th' water, so to speak." Emerid muttered, looking very panicked.  
"WE GOTTA GET OFF THIS ISLAND! RIGHT NOW! Before ANYONE sees Me here!!!" Emerid cried, looking around franticly. Mew2 and CTF eyed him strangely.  
"..The Hell's wrong with you Emmy? Why you so panicked?" Mew2 asked.  
"I CAN'T BE HERE! NO NO NO! THEY'LL STRIP ME OF MY LICENSE!!!" He continued to wail, now on his feet and running around. CTF got up and slapped him as hard as she could.  
"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" CTF yelled. Emerid rubbed his face as Zarconizad gnawed on the pineapple, watching Emerid intensely.  
"I CANNOT Be spotted here by Orange League Officials! They'll Extradite me again!!"  
"EXTRADITE?!"  
"AGAIN?" CTF held up her hands, motioning for Emerid to stop.  
"Whoa whoa whoa there amigo, you better start form the BEGINNING. Extradite you AGAIN?" Emerid gulped, wringing his hands together.  
"Well…..When I first got my license I went around doin' the normal stuff, getting Pokemon, trying to get badges from the Orange Crew and such, Then I got into a bit of Trouble…I was attending a negotiation between the Orange League and another league, The Palmo League…"  
"ATTENDING?" Mew2 asked skeptically. Emnerid threw up his hands in defeat.  
"ALRIGHT! I snuck in. Anyway, I was sittin' next to the Palmo League Ambassador, very uptight guy, ZERO sense of humor and way strict, you know…an asshole." CTF and Mew2 nodded.  
"Anyway, I was just sittin' there when I get passed some food, so I tasted it and found it rather…well…BLAND…. So I pulled out some seasoning I carried for my cooking stuff, put some in the food, and handed it to The Palmo representative. Well after he took one bite he fell over DEAD." Mew2 and CTF just stared.  
"YOU KILLED HIM?!?!"  
"NO! They determined it was poison, and they analyzed it and found my seasoning…and one thing led to another. Th' only GOOD thing that came from the followin' trial was that they had very superficial evidence, so instead o' HANGING me they had me extradited to Indigo Plateau and banned from the Orange Islands." Mew2 and CTF both scratched their chins while Zarconizad just stared.  
"So basically you killed a guy, you got extradited….correct?"  
"NO! I DIDN'T KILL THE GUY!" Emerid Protested.  
"Anyway…what happens if you get caught on the Orange Islands?" CTF asked.  
"Hefty Fine, Stripping of my License, the release of my Pokemon….and maybe a possible EXECUTION!!!" Mew2 scoffed at this.  
"You won't get KILLED over getting dumped on Naval Island." Emerid gave her a stare.  
"WANNA BET? As soon as I was extradited and on Indigo They found evidence that would turn der' superficial evidence into a full blown SOLID BRICK of conviction."  
"SO why didn't they come and get you off Indigo?" Zarconizad asked, sitting on the now half eaten pineapple.  
"Simple, Inter-Island Rules. A Convict on one Island can be a free man on another. If you're Convicted in the Orange Islands and then go to say, Indigo Island….well…as long as you're on Indigo they can't touch you." CTF explained.  
"So now that you're now in The Land of the Orange…." Mew2 started.  
"I can be tried, convicted, sentenced, and EXECUTED in one SWIFT Trial." Emerid groaned.  
"Wham, Bam, Your ass is Dead, man…"Zarconizad stated, sighing.  
"Exactly."   
"But we're safe as long no Officials see you right?" CTF asked.  
"Yeah, Nobody knows I'm here."  
"But that won't help when we haveta go into town ta get supplies…." Mew2 mused, rubbing her chin. Zarconizad sighed, finally managed to crack the coconut open and start eating the meat inside.  
"Tou couldth alwiyth thry * gulp * Try changing how you look…" Zarconizad pointed out, taking another bite. CTF snapped her fingers, a sly grin coming to her face.  
"The Worthless Wonder has a point! A Little Hair Dye, maybe a clip on mustache…"  
"One problem, we ain't GOT HAIR DYE OR A CLIP ON MUSTACHE!" Emerid cried. Luckily, CTF pointed out the fruits.  
"Fruit juice, when combined with a few chemicals, can be a very powerful Dye." After much arguing, Emerid submitted and proceeded to change his hair color from brown to Bright orange.  
"Well this is nice…now I look like Dennis Rodman…"  
"Oh Shut up. I'm trying to HELP you!" CTF muttered.  



	13. The Writing Wacko's! Sunny Side up with ...

  
The Writing Wacko's! Sunny Side up with a Hint of Scandal.  
  
  
Emerid groaned and slowly opened his eye's, his head having a major pain in it. He saw everything as a dark, fuzzy blur so he rubbed his eye's, trying to get everything in focus. Finally he looked up, bright light form the sun nearly blinding him as he saw what looked like a Palm tree, in fact, it WAS a Palm tree. He looked around and saw Zarconizad on the ground next to him, trying to burn what looked like a coconut, but not having much luck.  
"Uhgg...ZZ?" Emerid murmured, holding his head. Zarconizad turned to Emerid and grinned.  
"Finally awake? I couldn't wake you up for the world!"  
"Where'z...CTF an' Mew2?"  
"Off finding food." Zarconizad mumbled, still trying to burn the Coconut.  
"Izzat....a Coconut?" Zarconizad nodded and scratched his scaly noggin.  
"Where are we?" Emerid moaned, sitting up.  
"Mew2 figures probably on another part of Indigo Isle, but I t'ink she's wrong because this entire place is surrounded in water!"  
"That means....we're on...an....island." Emerid said, looking around at where he was at. He was sitting on a beach, inches from where the water met the sand as it washed up. He looked the other way and saw palm tree's, and a small forest leading to a giant mountain.  
"An Island with a mountain on it......this sounds familiar." Emerid muttered, scratching his head. He felt his shoulders for the straps of his backpack, but didn't find them.  
"Where's My Backpack?" Emerid cried, looking around franticly. Zarconizad sighed and pointed to by the palm tree, where three Backpacks were laying.  
"Right over there." Suddenly Emerid heard a rustling and turned his head, seeing CTF and Mew2 walk out with an armful of various tropical fruits.  
"We got what ever looked Edible." CTF said, dumping the Fruit on top of Zarconizad on accident. Mew2 followed suite, promptly sitting down in the sand.  
"Well I see the ASS that got us INTO this is awake!" Mew2 cried.  
"WHAT? How'd I get us into this????"  
"YOU got us involved in that STUPID Music Video Contest! If we'd have lost or not even got INVOLVED WE WOULD'VE HAD MORE BADGES BY NOW!" She cried, picking up what looked like a pineapple and tossing it at Emerid. He Caught at it, then found himself staring at a strange design on it that stood out blatantly, besides the fact it was blue. It looked almost like a triangle, except for a line sticking straight down the middle of it. Suddenly the truth started to dawn on him as he looked at the other fruits.  
"Hold up...where'd you get these fruits?" Emerid asked, digging through the pile, pulling Zarconizad out from udner it.  
"We got it from some tree's at th' base o' the mountain, why?" CTF asked, biting into one. Emerid's eyes widened to the size of grapefruits as he stared at the fruit, then at the mountain, then back at the fruit.  
"What is it M&M??" Mew2 asked, picking up a round fruit and chomping into it. Emerid replied with a rather, COLORFUL, Response.  
"THOSE BLOODY, BLOODY BASTARDS!!!! THOSE NO GOOD SONS OF B*TCHES!!! THEY FLEW US ALL THE F***ING WAY OUT HERE????" Emerid screamed, shooting to his feet.  
"What are you TALKING about Emerald??" CTF demanded, wiping some juice off the corner of her mouth. Zarconizad jumped onto one fo the fruits and proceeded to start to slice small chunks out of it as he watched the crazed Emerid.  
"What the hell is wrong wit' him?" Mew2 asked Zarconizad, who simply shrugged, and scratched it's armored head.  
"Don't you people Get it?? We're on an ISLAND, a TROPICAL Island. A Tropical island with a friggin MOUNTAIN on it."  
"Which means..?" Mew2 shrugged, biting into the fruit again.  
"WE ARE ON NAVAL ISLAND IN THE ORANGE ISLANDS YOU GEOGRAPHICALLY CHALLENGED IDIOTS!" Emerid screamed.   
"WHATH???" Mew2 cried before starting to gag, the piece of fruit caught in her throat. CTF started banging on her back, helping her dislodge the piece of fruit.  
"YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK ON THIS ISLAND???" Zarconizad cried fearfully, Hugging a pineapple.   
"YES!" Emerid cried, holding his face in his hands.  
"Well, actually no. We still have our Pokemon, so if anyone has any water Type's they could probably ride on them…" CTF pointed out.  
"BUT WHAT IF THEY AIN'T THAT BIG?!?!" Zarconizad Rebutted. CTF rubbed her chin, thinking a moment.  
"Then we're dead in th' water, so to speak." Emerid muttered, looking very panicked.  
"WE GOTTA GET OFF THIS ISLAND! RIGHT NOW! Before ANYONE sees Me here!!!" Emerid cried, looking around franticly. Mew2 and CTF eyed him strangely.  
"..The Hell's wrong with you Emmy? Why you so panicked?" Mew2 asked.  
"I CAN'T BE HERE! NO NO NO! THEY'LL STRIP ME OF MY LICENSE!!!" He continued to wail, now on his feet and running around. CTF got up and slapped him as hard as she could.  
"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" CTF yelled. Emerid rubbed his face as Zarconizad gnawed on the pineapple, watching Emerid intensely.  
"I CANNOT Be spotted here by Orange League Officials! They'll Extradite me again!!"  
"EXTRADITE?!"  
"AGAIN?" CTF held up her hands, motioning for Emerid to stop.  
"Whoa whoa whoa there amigo, you better start form the BEGINNING. Extradite you AGAIN?" Emerid gulped, wringing his hands together.  
"Well…..When I first got my license I went around doin' the normal stuff, getting Pokemon, trying to get badges from the Orange Crew and such, Then I got into a bit of Trouble…I was attending a negotiation between the Orange League and another league, The Palmo League…"  
"ATTENDING?" Mew2 asked skeptically. Emnerid threw up his hands in defeat.  
"ALRIGHT! I snuck in. Anyway, I was sittin' next to the Palmo League Ambassador, very uptight guy, ZERO sense of humor and way strict, you know…an asshole." CTF and Mew2 nodded.  
"Anyway, I was just sittin' there when I get passed some food, so I tasted it and found it rather…well…BLAND…. So I pulled out some seasoning I carried for my cooking stuff, put some in the food, and handed it to The Palmo representative. Well after he took one bite he fell over DEAD." Mew2 and CTF just stared.  
"YOU KILLED HIM?!?!"  
"NO! They determined it was poison, and they analyzed it and found my seasoning…and one thing led to another. Th' only GOOD thing that came from the followin' trial was that they had very superficial evidence, so instead o' HANGING me they had me extradited to Indigo Plateau and banned from the Orange Islands." Mew2 and CTF both scratched their chins while Zarconizad just stared.  
"So basically you killed a guy, you got extradited….correct?"  
"NO! I DIDN'T KILL THE GUY!" Emerid Protested.  
"Anyway…what happens if you get caught on the Orange Islands?" CTF asked.  
"Hefty Fine, Stripping of my License, the release of my Pokemon….and maybe a possible EXECUTION!!!" Mew2 scoffed at this.  
"You won't get KILLED over getting dumped on Naval Island." Emerid gave her a stare.  
"WANNA BET? As soon as I was extradited and on Indigo They found evidence that would turn der' superficial evidence into a full blown SOLID BRICK of conviction."  
"SO why didn't they come and get you off Indigo?" Zarconizad asked, sitting on the now half eaten pineapple.  
"Simple, Inter-Island Rules. A Convict on one Island can be a free man on another. If you're Convicted in the Orange Islands and then go to say, Indigo Island….well…as long as you're on Indigo they can't touch you." CTF explained.  
"So now that you're now in The Land of the Orange…." Mew2 started.  
"I can be tried, convicted, sentenced, and EXECUTED in one SWIFT Trial." Emerid groaned.  
"Wham, Bam, Your ass is Dead, man…"Zarconizad stated, sighing.  
"Exactly."   
"But we're safe as long no Officials see you right?" CTF asked.  
"Yeah, Nobody knows I'm here."  
"But that won't help when we haveta go into town ta get supplies…." Mew2 mused, rubbing her chin. Zarconizad sighed, finally managed to crack the coconut open and start eating the meat inside.  
"Tou couldth alwiyth thry * gulp * Try changing how you look…" Zarconizad pointed out, taking another bite. CTF snapped her fingers, a sly grin coming to her face.  
"The Worthless Wonder has a point! A Little Hair Dye, maybe a clip on mustache…"  
"One problem, we ain't GOT HAIR DYE OR A CLIP ON MUSTACHE!" Emerid cried. Luckily, CTF pointed out the fruits.  
"Fruit juice, when combined with a few chemicals, can be a very powerful Dye." After much arguing, Emerid submitted and proceeded to change his hair color from brown to Bright orange.  
"Well this is nice…now I look like Dennis Rodman…"  
"Oh Shut up. I'm trying to HELP you!" CTF muttered. He growled, not believing for a MOMENT that CTF and Mew2 weren't liking torturing EMMY like this.  
"You know what? Forget it. I'll take my chances in TOWN before I let you dye my SKIN RED!!" Emerid Stated, picking up his backpack. They All got up, Mew2 Stuffing some Fruit in her pack for later before they started along the beach, Zarconizad sitting on Emerid's hat.  
"Next question; How do we get off this ISLAND?" CTF asked them.   
"Well, I would suppose we find a ferry. I mean, they gotta ship stuff between ISLANDS." Mew2 pointed out.  
"Genius. Anyone got any shades?" Emerid Asked. Ctf nodded and brought out a pair of Bright Red, very round and wide Sunglasses.  
"…I asked for sunglasses, not Clown Contacts.."  
"You want'em or you not?"  
"….Fine.." Emerid grabbed the shades and slipped them on, hoping he wouldn't be as noticeable.  
  
  



End file.
